Rekindled Set Fire to the Rain
by Cherrybee365
Summary: *Sequel to Forgotten* After Dragon's death the gang has to fight evil and there own demons. Erik and Roxanne's relationship is being put to the test, and when her secret comes to light will Erik still stand by her side or fall for another's charm.T plus
1. Chapter 1

**_*************************************************************Roxanne*******************************************************************************************_**

"Hey," I said hugging Erik. Dragon's pyre lighting was a few days ago and there was still no activity from Neferet or the red fledglings. However, Zoey and the rest of the gang returned to the main House of Night. Everyone had been in war mode, but there wasn't any need for that.

"Did your dad catch his flight yet?" he asked scoping me into his arms.

"The big bad bitch talked him into another week," I said smiling at him. I really was starting to miss my dad, and I wanted to hold Isis. I talked with her a little on the phone; well I did all the talking. I told Erik that my dad and his wife adopted her, which is true. They said I was too young to be a full on parent. I felt bad that Erik had no idea he was a father, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him and risk Neferet finding Isis.

"I'm not going to like you being around your dad all the time. It's bad enough I have to share you with Miles," he pouted.

"I love you," I said looking up at my Prince Charming. "Nothing will ever come between us," I promised him.

"Marry me," he said in a soft whisper.

"Wait what?" I asked him confused. He couldn't have said what I thought.

"Spend the rest of your life with me. Be my wife?" he asked sounding bolder and looking into my eyes.

"Erik Eugene Night, you're friends just found out we're dating, and my dad doesn't know about us. The world as we know it could cease to exist, and all hell is breaking loss. Why do you want to get married?" I asked him.

"All of it," he laughed and raked his fingers roughly through his hair. "I want to know no matter what, we have each other," he looked down at me as if I were his last life line.

"Erik I…Are you serious?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes or no," he asked looking into my eyes.

"What do you think?" I smiled at him.

"Never forget I love you," he said kissing me.

"Gross," Aphrodite said interrupting us. Somehow our apartment manifested an open door policy. Whenever anyone wanted to come in they just did. The gang hung out here during class breaks or occasional lunches.

"If you don't like it you can go away," he offered pulling me in closer. Erik was a lot more comfortable bring affectionate now that everyone knew the truth, but he mostly dishonored the PDA rule to annoy Aphrodite.

"I love you," I said kissing him.

"Gross," Stark said mimicking Aphrodite's tone. They were like twins some times. Not as much as Shaunee and Erin these days, but they shared a like mind.

"I have to go," I said looking down at my watch.

"Or you could stay with us. More importantly, me, of course," he said kissing on my neck.

"I'll see you soon enough," I said playfully biting his lip.

"We get it!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Jealous," he said making everyone laugh.

"Bye babe," I said kissing his cheek. "Bye guys," I said running off to meet Miles.

* * *

><p>"Zoey?" I asked seeing what looked like her talking to some guy. He kindda looked like Travis. Unfortunately it wasn't Travis. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking into Aurox's eyes.<p>

"Please let me explain," Zoey said trying to calm me.

"He killed Dragon, and almost Rephaim. He's connected to the white bull and Neferet. Z, You need to do more than explain, you need to stay away from him," I ordered her. She was the one that told me she saw Aurox when he ran out the stable as the bull. And we both could feel the empty chaos inside of him.

"I'm not Aurox," he said looking at me. "I'm Heath," he informed me.

"I don't understand," I said looking to Zoey.

"He was my boyfriend, but Kalona killed him, and Nyx allowed him to come back through Aurox," she said making it seem simple.

"Get in the car," I said unlocking the doors to my now fixed dodge charger and insisting they both get in. "Take it from the top," I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Zoey what are you going to do about Stark?" I asked her as we walked to the rec room. She was having feelings for Aurox, who was channeling her dead boyfriend Heath. Erik was right; everything Zoey got involved in was messy.<p>

"Let it go," Zoey mumbled.

"Z, it's not fair to Aurox if you keep making him be Heath," I said. Zoey knew I thought she was taking advantage of Aurox, he just wanted someone to give him purpose and protect him from Neferet. Zoey was being selfish.

"Heath gets him to leave, not me. We can't talk about this now and you know it," she said before opening the rec room door. We were having a meeting and things just didn't feel right with me. My stomach pain came back, but my head was pounding.

"Okay, but tell everyone," I said feeling bile in the back of my throat.

"You're sick again aren't you?" she asked closing the door.

"I'm fine," I smiled walking past her into the rec room. Erik and Damien were running the first act of their play, and I was in charge of picking the right music for the production. "Hey," I said as Erik's arms immediately wrapped around my waist.

"Why are you so cold?" he asked brushing my hair behind my ear. Then his eyes darkened. "You're sick again aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm fine"-

"No you're not," Zoey said from behind me.

"I'll be okay promises," I said reassuring both of them.

"Okay," Erik said gently kissing me as Stark came over to claim Zoey.

"My stomach is never going to get used to that," he whispered to Zoey. They laughed and we all walked to the little theatre. Erik's class was there already running lines and getting ready. Stevie Rae, Kramisha, Aphrodite, the twins, and Rephaim were setting in the audience with Damien. Stevie Rae and Rephaim were managing the set building. I knew Stevie Rae was upset that Erik gave the music job to me, but happy he thought to include Rephaim. Aphrodite and the Twins were on wardrobe and make-up, while Kramisha was our resident hair stylist. Stark and I were doing the music while Erik was directing and Damien was on tech. We had a solid team and the kids liked us enough.

We watched the first run through and I couldn't be live the kids wrote this themselves. It was so moving and personal. The story followed three friends from totally different walks of life, who happen to get marked together. They soon found out they're not as different as they thought they were. Aaron Lattamor and Todd Denson were playing the two male leads, and Olivia Evergreen was the female lead.

"That was oddly amazing," Stark whispered to me.

"I know," I said shocked. "Damien totally edited that scripted."

"Aint that the truth," Shaunee laughed.

"Ditto twin," Erin added.

"Dorkamese twins we have shopping to do," Aphrodite said putting her notepad in her purse.

"I'm coming too," Kramisha said grabbing her stuff.

"Hatefuldite has got some ideas," Erin smiled to Shaunee.

"What are you thinking Hateful?" Shaunee asked.

"Ten thousand ways to kill you two," she smiled.

"I think we hurt Hateful's feelings," Shaunee smiled.

"I don't you need a heart to feel?" Erin asked and Stark and I couldn't help but snicker.

"I liked it so much better when you two were fighting," Aphrodite sighed instead of fighting fire with fire.

"We think you're great too," Erin smiled as they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**_******************************************Erik***************************************************_**

Stark, Zoey, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Erik, Damien and Roxanne cleaned up the theatre and discussed their creative plans for the play. They all thought everything was coming together nicely, but something was missing. "Nyx," Damien said.

"What about her?" Stevie Rae asked.

"That's what we're missing in the play. We talk about her and everything, but there are no tangible aspects of her," he said smiling at Erik.

"You want to write Nyx into the play?" Erik asked.

"Yeah we can do it fairly easy and it would give the play the effect you were looking for."

"Damien, we're already tight casting who do you think will play Nyx?" Erik asked. Damien looked over at Zoey who was on the stage running a lighting check with Stark. "I don't think we should do that it's too big of a risk," he said.

"She'd be great and you know it," Damien protested.

"That's not what he means," Roxanne said knowing where Erik was coming from. "If you guys write in this part and just had it over to Zoey someone is bound to be unhappy," she said as nicely as she could.

"Someone," Erik laughed. "Basically every girl in the class would be," he said being blunt.

"How about a last minute school wide audition?" Damien asked.

"Zoey wouldn't try out for this part, she refused to do anything non-tech," Erik said.

"She'd do a run throw first and we could ambush her with the part if we don't find anyone better," Damien aid coming up with a brilliant plan.

"Fine," Erik said. "Who's rewriting the script?" he asked.

"I'll have it to you in the morning," Damien said. Erik knew this was going to go bad.

**_*********************************Roxanne**************************************************_**

When Erik asked me to marry him I assumed he meant sometime in the far away future. "I can't believe you did this," I yelled at him. We were having a normal dinner. Well he insisted on cooking it and having candles and stuff. Then he pulls out this huge rock. I mean it was beautiful. The blue heart shape gem was set in a rose gold band with diamond trimming.

"You don't like it," he asked shocked.

The jerk knew I'd love it, and his conceited self, made sure the gems were the same color as his eyes. "It's beautiful, but we can't do this now. Aphrodite would die if she knew we were going this far."

"You said you wanted to be my wife," he said reminding me that I conspired in this madness.

"I know what I said, and I didn't mean it quite this literally," he stood up and grabbed me by the hand.

"If you're not willing to do it now than when will you? I love you and we deserve this," he smiled and eased the ring on my finger making the no on my lips dissolve.

"Prince Charming why are you so amazing?" I asked and he let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Because there's a certain maiden I'm trying to impress," he said brushing my hair behind my ear and kissing me. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

"My dad is going to kill me," I said as I looked down at my ring. There was a knock on the door that interrupted Erik's response. "I guess Stark finally learned how to properly use a door," I said going to answer it.

"Miss me?" Miles asked standing in the door way of my crazy vampire school.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"It's movie night remember, A Sandl-athon," he said reminding me.

"I'm sorry I totally forgot," I said holding the door open for him. I knew Erik wasn't going to like this, but we were in my loft so there was no way he could kick Miles out.

"Hey Erik's here," he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Miles," Erik smiled at him then looked at me. Miles was putting in the first movie. "Why is he here we're on a date. Like a very private pivotal date," he said.

"I promised we'd watch old Adam Sandler movies together. He's my best friend and we don't do fun things together anymore," I smiled and kissed Erik. "We'll just watch a few movies and then he'll be gone, and I'll thank you for the amazing gift," I said against his lips before biting his bottom lip.

"You're not fighting fair," he said squeezing me tighter.

"It wouldn't be this much fun if I did," I said sitting next to Miles on my sofa. Miles wrapped his arm around my shoulder and start the movie.

"It's weird how she ends up with the best friend hun?" Miles asked me at the end of _The Wedding Singer_.

"He knows her the best, and he's not an ass-in-the-box," I said making him laugh.

"Nice," Erik smiled at Miles from my left.

"Is there a problem?" Miles asked leaning over me.

"No there's no problem other than you hitting on my fiancé," he yelled.

"Fiancé?" he yelled and looked between the two of us.

"Tada," I said showing him my ring and watching him get pissed. Erik loved his reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me.

"I would've later," I reassured him.

"You guys can't do this," He yelled at me.

"Why can't we?" Erik asked.

"She knows," he said putting me on the stop.

"What is he talking about?" Erik asked looking between us.

"Tell him. And if you can't do it maybe you shouldn't marry him," Miles said. I knew he was talking about Isis, but he was also insinuated a lot of crap.

"Miles I think you should go," I said taking the glasses of wine from the table to the kitchen.

"What aren't you telling me?" Erik asked noting my unwillingness to deal with Miles.

"Nothing," I said clearing the table, and blowing out the candles.

"Tell me," he whispered so softly I knew only a vampire could've heard the desperation in his voice.

"I love you," I said kissing him.

"What did you do?" he asked knowing something big was wrong.

"Nothing, not what you're thinking," I said holding his gaze.

"Get him out of here," he said taking the plates from me and doing the dishes.

"Okay," I said going to help Miles get his things.

"Thanks a lot for ruining the story of my engagement," I said giving him his messenger bag.

"You can cut me out of it like you do any other time," he yelled at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I yelled following him to the door.

"Ever since Erik wormed his way back into your life I've been completely cut out of it," he yelled at me. That was totally untrue.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but you'll always be my best friend. I care a lot about you Miles, and just because I love Erik, it doesn't make me care about you any less."

"I hope he doesn't break your heart again," he said then kissed my cheek. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too Miles." I said then closed the door. I looked over at Erik who was giving me the death glare. "What?" I asked.

"Why does he think I broke your heart? You weren't the one that got hit in the head with a textbook, and you weren't the one that got punched in the face," he yelled.

"Erik stop letting him get to you. We'll never be more than friends," I smiled at Erik. Miles was just a friend and Erik was the love of my life. They both occupied to different realms of my heart.

"What was he talking about earlier?" he asked me.

"Nothing he was just trying to get to you," I smiled and kissed him. "We're forever," I said leading him to my bedroom.

* * *

><p>"You do realize we never finished our fight," Erik smiled at me from the other side of his desk. We were having Chinese food for lunch and doing music sound over in some scenes of the play.<p>

"There's nothing to finish I said all I had too," I said eating my fried rice.

"Well I think you should make sure Miles knows the boundaries of your relationship with him," Erik said looking me dead in the eye.

"Are you serious?" I asked him. "Miles is just me friend. He was my only friend for a while after you got mark," I yelled at him.

"Is that why he slept with you and made you think he was interested in you all to turn around and have sex with Morgan," he yelled back at me. I wanted to be honest with Erik when I told him I slept with Miles. Never in a million years would I have guessed he'd use it against me like that.

"You want to know why Miles said you'd break my heart again. He said it because all the years you supposedly had feelings for me you kept sleeping with girl after girl, and telling me about how your so in love with this one, and how you couldn't live without that one. Never once did you stop and think about how much that hurt me. Then you want me to smile and pretend everything was great as you slowly broke my heart every day," I yelled back at him. We both stared at each other for a while not wanting to be the first to give up.

"I don't want to get hurt again," Erik said looking into my eyes like a wounded deer.

"I'm not Zoey I'm not going to hurt you," I yelled and his eyes widened. I turned to look behind me and there was Zoey…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Does this mean war between Zoey and Roxanne? Was Roxanne wrong for saying what she did? Please review.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*********************************************Roxanne**********************************************_**

When Zoey ran out of the room I knew I was a jerk. "Stay here," I told Erik as I ran after Zoey. "Zoey…Zoey," I said catching up to her. "Come on I need to talk to you." I didn't mean to hurt her feelings when I said that to Erik. I just wanted him to stop worrying about Miles.

She stopped and turned to me. "No need, you and your boyfriend think I'm a whore that goes around breaking hearts. I just love to make guys fall in love with me and then cheating on them. It's my favorite pass time," she said making me smile. I didn't know Zoey had that much fight in her. "Is this a joke to you?" she asked me.

"Z, you're my friend and I never should've said those things. I just don't know what to do with Erik. He really loved you, and what you did destroyed him,"-

"I'm so sorry for that and I wish things went better," she said. I sure was glad that she and Erik were no longer together that would make being me a lot harder, and our relationship a bit awkward.

"I know that, but things are the way they are," I said hugging her. "I'm really sorry for that, and I didn't mean that you did anything wrong. What Loren and Neferet did to you and Erik was horrible. I should have never brought it up," I smiled at her.

"It's okay," she smiled back at me.

"Is everything okay?" Erik asked coming from around the corner.

"Were you eavesdropping on us," I tsked him.

"I just wanted a front row seat for the cat fight," he said smiling at us.

"We're good," Zoey said.

"I'm glad," Erik said giving her a hug. "I'm sorry that happened."

"It's fine," she said squeezing him tightly. I could see she was enjoying the hug which was going on a little too long.

"Zo, I have big news for you," I said stealing her from Erik.

"Really like what?" she asked. I lifted my hand and showed her the ring. "You're not getting married?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Erik smiled as he hugged my shoulders.

"I-I don't know what to say. Aphrodite is going to flip," She laughed halfheartedly. Something in Zoey changed. She was hiding something, and all the curiosity in me was at a standstill. I didn't want to know what she was trying to hide, because I was sure it had to do with Erik.

**_*********************************************Neferet***************************************************_**

I have been trying to get Roxanne away from Zoey and her friends for weeks, and there was the solution kicking me in the face. All I had to do was make Roxanne think Zoey was after Erik. Roxanne would want to do whatever it took to make Zoey pay, and I wouldn't have to work as hard.

"Beverly I need you to stay with Zoey and Roxanne as much as you can. I want you to convince Zoey she has feelings for Erik, and I want you to make sure Roxanne notices," I said looking over the young vampire. She was pretty powerful and very ambitious. She was the only minion I could really count on, well there was Thanatos, but no one could know we conspire against the council together.

"Very well your highness," she said putting her fist over her heart and bowing to me.

"Beverly," I said causing her to turn.

"Yes your highness."

"Make sure Aurox comes no were near the school," I ordered.

"Sure."

**_**************************************************Zoey************************************************_**

Erik talked me into doing the role on Nyx in the play, and every day in class Becca and her friends had nothing but horrible things to say about me. I hated that they assumed I was getting special treatment from Erik. I wasn't he and Damien gave me the part because I did the best job.

**_*****************************************Roxanne***********************************************_**

"Hey you ready to go?" I asked Erik. He was looking at the play back from yesterday's rehearsal for the millionth time today. "You do realize there are more TV's then the one in your office," I sighed.

"I'm coming," he said gathering his things. "You're so bosses," he teased coming over to hold me.

"Only cause I love you," I said kissing him as the rest of the gang caught up too us.

"You two should stop," Aphrodite said. She was mad at me about the whole engagement thing. I knew it was because she cared, but I wasn't going to change my mind.

"It was only a matter of time before she turned into one of them," Becca said walking past me. My first instant was to grab her by the neck and confront her, but I wasn't going to.

"What are you talking about you twat?" Aphrodite asked her.

"You turned Roxanne into another you," she smiled.

"Um, I'm right here Ms. Samuels if there is something you'd like to say," I said daring her to utter one word in my direction.

"You're just like Aphrodite and Zoey hoeing from one guy to the next. And you're first stop is Erik, same as usually. You guys can't even switch up the game plan"-

"You litt-" Stevie Rae started but I silenced her.

"Number one, you will refer to me as Professor Monet and to him as Professor Night at all times. Second of all you are a student and when and if you make it through the change should you be concerned about others relations. You know what never should you stick your nose where it doesn't belong," I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you wouldn't want it to get cut off," I said standing straight and smiling an icy smile. "Apologize to Zoey and Aphrodite right now," I demanded.

"I'm sorry," she sneered at them making Aphrodite laugh.

"Now you and your friends are going to write a 5,000 word essay on the important of minding your own damn business and I want it on my desk by tomorrow. Until then all three of you are cut from the play," I smiled.

"What?" one of her friends yelled.

"Until. I. Get. My. Paper. You. Guys. Are. Out. Of. The. Play," I said dumbing it down for them. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Yes who?" I asked.

"Yes Professor Monet," they chorused.

"Leave now!" I yelled and they went on their way down the hall. "Damn I just scared the shit out of them that was so bad ass. I want to mess with someone else. Being a hard ass is great. No wonder why Professor Snape enjoyed it," I said ruining my badass image in one statement.

"You're such a nerd," Erik laughed at me. "You do realize you've cut my short cast play even shorter right?"

"They'll do the paper," I smiled at him.

"You were pretty cool until that Harry Potter thing," Stark said.

"Harry is so bad ass," I said making everyone laugh. "Truth is truth," I said holding onto Erik as we left to go my place for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review. Thanks for all the reads.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ ~Roxanne~ _**

It was two in the afternoon and Erik was fast asleep, but something wasn't right. Roxanne just felt like something was wrong and she had no idea of what that was. Then there was a knock at her door. She slipped out of Erik's arms and answering the door. "What are you doing here?" I asked opening the door for Aurox.

"Your dad is coming back and your brothers said to find you," he said.

"If my dad was coming back he would have told me," I said grabbing my purse and taking Aurox back to my dad's.

"How are things with Heath?" I asked to see if Zoey talked to him like she promised she would.

"Better the farther away from Zoey I am the more control I have," he said making me feel sorry for him. It wasn't fair that Nyx put two souls in one body. Heath wanted to be with Zoey, and Aurox wanted to have true purpose. How was Aurox going to find his purpose if he's stuck as Heath pinning after Zoey?

"I'll find a way to get you guys separated. There has to be some way you can live and Heath can be with Zoey," I said.

"Heath said that's impossible," Aurox said laughing.

"Well no one asked Heath," I frowned. That kid got on my nerves.

"He said he doesn't need permission to share he's opinion," Aurox said annoyed.

"You know you don't have to listen to him."

"Trust me it's worst if I don't," he frowned.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you guys call and tell me they were coming back before today?" I asked my twin brothers. They were in the kitchen cleaning. Apparently someone made the maid quit.<p>

"He wanted to surprise you," Davey shrugged.

"Yeah and he only wanted to get rid of your bastard," Danny added.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that," I yelled at him. I knew he was only playing, but God why would you say something like that about your niece who you claim to love so much.

"Sorry, did you tell Erik he da baby daddy?" Danny asked.

"No I thought my dad was going to be away longer," I sighed sitting at the kitchen island.

"I think you should tell him before the wedding," Davey laughed.

"Heath said what wedding?" Aurox groaned.

"I'm getting married to Erik," I said showing off my super cool ring.

"He said Erik is a dickwad, what does that mean?" Aurox asked.

"It means he's a jerk and Erik's not really like that," I said.

"Whatever you say," Danny smiled at me.

"He's not," I sternly insisted.

"That's why he threw you into a row of lockers and never tried to contact you after knocking you up," Danny asked being all heroically angry.

"He doesn't know about Isis and that's my fault. Also he didn't mean to push me that hard, and the second it happened he was right by my side," I yelled.

"That's what all battered women say. Everything is their fault," Danny frowned.

"He doesn't beat on me, and if he did I'm sure I'd have some mark or scar," I yelled.

"You two fighting isn't going to get you anywhere," Davey said. "We need to find somewhere for Beautiful Mind to stay," they said referring to Aurox and Heath.

"Stop calling him that it's mean."

"Naming him Aurox was mean," Danny said making Davey laugh.

"Can he stay with you at Morgan's?" I asked Danny ignoring their laughter.

"Why can't he go to Miles's with Davey?" Danny asked.

"Miles is mad at me," I shrugged.

"Well the guy goes away for a month and you get engaged. If it were me I'd be mad too," Danny shrugged.

"I'm not into Miles. He's just a really good friend, and I swore he was into McKenzie," I said looking to Davey. "Was I crazy or did that look like something to you too?" I asked him.

"Miles can have a girl like McKenzie any time he wants to. He had one you and he wants that option back," Danny said like it was some football play.

"So I was the reserves," I asked.

"No you were his long term goal he didn't want to be in a long term relationship with yet," Aurox said scaring us.

"Was that Heath?" I asked him.

"No…" he said sounding freaked out.

"Wow he knows something useful," Davey smiled.

"They grow up so fast," Danny said wiping away fake tears.

"Can you call Morgan and make sure it's okay that Aurox stays with you guys," I rushed him.

"Fine," he said pulling out his phone and leaving Davey to clean the messy kitchen alone.

**_ ~Zoey~_**

Erik had been looking everywhere he could think of for Roxanne. She disappeared at some point while he was asleep. Beverly covered her classes, but he was getting worried by about four. Classes were over and we were running the play. Erik wasn't as focus as he usually was. He spent most of rehearsal looking through his phone and walking out to make calls.

"That was a good first run through," Damien said sounding a lot like Erik. "Todd you need to work on making me feel the pain from your dad kicking you out. Olivia your entrance was too soon. Aaron you did well with getting the emotion right in your first monologue but when you were talking to Olivia about your cousin not making it through the change, I didn't feel it. Everyone else good job, and let's run it from the top," Damien said.

When Erik came back we were finished rehearsal, and Damien, I, and the tech crew were the only ones left. "How did it go?" Erik asked looking in between the two of us.

"Good, Damien is spending way too much time with you," I said getting a smile out of Damien. "Is everything okay?" I asked after Erik didn't flinch at my joke.

"I don't know. I've called, texted, emailed, IMed-basically anything you can do to contact a person I've done. I even thought about using the on star to find out where her car is. She'd probably think I'm a crazy stalker," Erik groaned. "I really can't believe she'd just leave like this and not say a damn thing."

"Damien we need you," Cole the lighting director said taking Damien away.

"I'm sure she's okay. She might have just left her phone somewhere," I said trying to comfort him. It sucked seeing Erik worry about Roxanne liked this. I worried about Heath and Stark all the time I knew exactly how he felt.

"I should pay more attention to the play. I don't know why I'm doing this to myself. Roxanne's going to show up okay, and then we're going to get in a fight about how irresponsible she is, and then we're going to laugh at some lame joke she comes up with and everything will be like it was," he said in a big tyrant.

"Sounds like me and Stark," I laughed.

"I guess," he shrugged. "I just never felt the way she makes me feel with anyone. Well there was you, but that wasn't exactly this," he said trying to say something meaningful, but not knowing the right words.

"I won't take that personally," I said knowing that's how Roxanne would have responded. That drew out a laugh from him. "She's about as big of a Harry Potter nerd as you are a Stark Wars freak," I laughed at him.

"She brought me the Star Wars game for the Kinect," he laughed with me. It was weird how easy it was to talk with Erik and comfort him. I kind of liked it.

"Do you think we're moving too fast with the engagement?" he asked me.

I didn't know what I thought of it. They really did seem to love and understand each other, and they really wanted to spend eternity together. Yet some evil part of me still couldn't bear to see Erik happy with someone else. "My eyes say yes, but my head says no," I said trying not to lie, or let the green eye monster out of its cage.

Erik's phone buzzed with a text from Roxanne. "Sorry about that we need to talk-Roxy," he read out loud.

"Ask her where she's at," I urged him.

"She's on her way here," he said slamming his phone down. I knew Erik was mad because he had no idea of what was going on with his fiancé. They'd known each other for most of their lives and he had no clue of what was going on in her head. I knew the look on his face. I felt like that with Stark when he gets into one of his moods.

"Just let her explain, I'm sure something major came up," I smiled at him.

"Thanks Zo," he smiled at me.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being a really good friend to both of us, especially after everything"- he started but I cut him off.

"You and Roxanne are the really great ones, and that's why I'm good to you guys, because you deserve it," I shrugged at him.

"I just want to let you know that it means so much to me that you're really accepting of her. She's not good in the friend department. Unless it a weird guy, or chicks trying to hook up with me."

"Girls really did that?" I asked remembering Roxanne told me something like that.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "She's never had a really good chick friend to hang out with, unless my little sister counts,"-

"You have a little sister?" I asked never realizing how little I knew about Erik.

"Yeah Clara," he smiled.

"That's a pretty name Clara Night," I smiled.

"I never thought about that," he smiled.

"Well your parents did a good job," I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review. Thanks for all the reads.<em>**


	5. Chapter 5

**_~Zoey~_**

It was about eight in the morning and Roxanne was still not back yet. Erik said her dad was coming home, and the twins ran into some trouble. But it was my fault she wasn't able to come back. Roxanne texted me earlier informing me that she needed a new place to hide Aurox/Heath. Her brother refused to let him stay with Morgan even though she said it was okay, and Miles was going to do it, if she broke her engagement to Erik. _Miles was really bold_, I thought.

"You don't have to stay here and wait for her," Erik said to me looking at his watch.

"I really need to talk to her about some stuff anyway," I smiled at him.

"What did you do now?" he asked knowing I was hiding something.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked slightly offended.

"It means whenever you or Stevie Rae say that troubles around the corner, so spill," he ordered.

"Try not to freak out," I warned him.

"I'm sure nothing more you do will surprise me," he said and that was a total understatement.

"Roxanne and I are helping Aurox hide from Neferet," I said as his eye widened.

"Roxanne is the only one that knows about this I take it," he said catching on to me.

"Well you know now too," I shrugged.

"You need to tell everyone this before it bites you in the butt," Erik laughed.

"I will," I agreed.

"Soon."

**_~Roxanne~_**

I decided to pay for Aurox to stay at the Ambassador hotel since Neferet had returned to campus under Thanatos's watch. He really was enjoying being away from the twin and I needed a break from everyone telling me what to do with my life. I slept on the couch of a while felling completely drained. I had to get back to school because my phone was dying, and Erik and Zoey were texting me every three seconds. They minute I got out my car. I felt really light headed, and the world started to spin. They next thing I knew everything went black.

**_~Zoey~_**

Erik and I decided to drive over to Roxanne's dad's place to see if she was still there, or go to the club. Then I spotted her getting out of her car. "Erik there she is," I said pointing over to her.

"Something's wrong," Erik said rushing over to her side. Erik got there just in time to catch Roxanne as she being to fall.

"Roxanne," I said wiping sweat from her forehead and calling Stevie Rea. Erik heroically carried her all the way to them infirmary. He refused to leave her side after one of the nurses insisted he wait outside with me.

"I want to know what's wrong with her," He yelled looking down at Roxanne.

"It's rear, but treatable she'll be fine," Crystal said comforting him.

"What does she have?" I asked from the other side of Erik.

"Her body was rejecting the blood she was drinking. Some vampires that have rear blood types are sensitive even after the change. Her body couldn't handle the mixture of blood types," she smiled as if it was no big deal.

"This is my fault," Erik said looking down at Roxanne.

"How do you figure that?" I asked not seeing the connection.

"I should've never marked her. She wasn't supposed to be marked," he said mad at himself.

"Nyx doesn't make mistakes. Maybe this is her way of yelling at you that you and Roxanne are the real deal," I said running my fingers through his hair.

"Thanks for being here," Erik smiled at me. The look in his eyes made my stomach flutter, and I made the biggest mistake of my life when I pressed my lips against his. For two unbelievable seconds our lips came together and sparks started to fly and then he was staring at me.

"I need to go," I said practically running away. Why did I kiss Erik? Roxanne was on the verge of death right next to us. I know I haven't known Roxanne for long, but we were friends and I honestly didn't want to hurt her, but I did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review. Thanks for all the reads.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews. I don't own the house of night, nor am I claiming to. I hope you love this. =} **_

* * *

><p><strong><em> ~Roxanne~<em>**

"Hey," Erik smiled brushing my hair back.

"What happened? I feel like I had way too much to drink," I said he looked down at me with the warmest smile.

"Your body was rejecting the blood you were drinking," he said in a gentle voice.

"I'm a vampire that allergic to blood," I said laughing at myself. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from Stark," I said looking up at him.

"I love you, and I just need to tell you something," he said as his eye developed a dark tint.

"Is Zoey okay?" I asked hoping she didn't do something dumb in my absence. "How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Zoey fine and you were just out of it for two day," he said caressing my face. "I understand if you don't forgive me," he said freaking me out.

"What's going on Erik?" I asked sitting up so I could look him straight in the eye.

"Zoey and I kissed," he said not able to look me in the eye.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Zoey and I kissed," he said looking at me this time. "I'm so sorry it just happened."

Erik started apologizing and all I could think of was how wrong that sounded, Erik and Zoey kissing? That was impossible. Maybe I was dead, and this was hell. Erik wouldn't cheat on me, and Zoey wasn't interested in him. Something wasn't right. "Say something," he begged with tears filling his eyes.

I placed my hand on his and through our telepathic connection I searched his mind for truth. I couldn't believe what I found. Zoey kissed Erik, and he kissed her back. I could feel the electricity pass between their lips, and the warm familiarity flutter through his system. I felt his confusion by Zoey's action and the slight anger he felt at her and himself, for becoming what Zoey did to him to me. Nonetheless he still had feelings for Zoey. I felt my chest contracting and I realized I couldn't breathe. Erik was in love with someone else. He could love someone else?

"Roxy calm down," I heard him say but I was lost deep inside myself….

**_~Zoey~_**

I couldn't face the world after what I did to Roxanne. I hadn't meant to kiss Erik. Something deep inside of me was slowly changing in response to who Erik was becoming. He wasn't the jerk I knew a few months ago. Erik was the guy that stole my breath away, and now things with Stark weren't working out. _Was I only pulling towards Erik, because I was giving up on Stark?_ I was burning another bridge with another friend. Roxanne was never going to forgive me.

Roxanne always treated me with respect. When everyone whispered about what happened between Erik and I Roxanne stood up for me. She was risking her life to help me protect Aurox and Heath from Neferet. I felt my chest contract when I thought about Roxanne's reaction to what I did. _She'd never forgive me. _

"Are you okay Zoey?" I heard Beverly ask. She was holding me as I cried on her shoulder. I was hiding in the tech closet, and I was hoping no one would find me here. I had be using the elements to hide myself and block my emotions from Stark. My phone was on silent and I just needed a moment to be a mess. I was sure Stark was going crazy, because he didn't like it when I used the elements to hide my feelings from him.

"I'm fine I just want to be alone," I said taking my arms from around her and trying to calm my tears. I wasn't going to let her see me like this, crying alone in a dark corner. We were supposed to be defeating Neferet, and I was supposed to be a fearless leader even though I didn't feel like one I could look like one.

"It's okay that you're upset about Roxanne. I'm sure she'll be okay," Beverly said petting my head as if I were her little sister. "Erik got to talk to her for a little before she went into shock," she added.

"What are you talking about? Did she wake up?" I asked looking up into Beverly's eyes.

"For a brief moment, then she went into shock, and none of us have been able to see her since," she said and I knew Erik told Roxanne. I couldn't help but loss it. I was making a mess of my life all over again. Every time I take two steps in the right direction I got knocked a mile back.

"Zoey what's wrong? Like I said this is a common thing, Roxanne is going to be okay," Beverly said making me feel worst.

"I know she's going to get better. I just made a terrible mistake," I said getting up and wiping my eyes.

"You know you can talk to me Zoey…right?" Beverly said getting up and meeting my gaze.

I looked at Beverly knowing I was making a mistake. I just couldn't keep lying about this. I was avoiding everyone, and things weren't the same with Stark. I couldn't look him in the eye after what I did. "I need to think," I said throwing on a fake smile.

"Zoey something is bothering, and as your professor I'm not letting you leave until you tell me," she said looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"It's not a school problem. It's very personal one," I said trying not to sound like a bitch, but sure it failed.

"I can help you if you let me," she said keeping a leveled tone, and taking my hand. Something told me Beverly wasn't the right person to confess to, but I certainly wasn't going to talk to Aphrodite and Stevie Rae had her own stuff to deal with.

"I should go find everyone," I said turn to the door.

"Zoey, you are a lot of things, but you're not a coward. Why are you acting like one?" She asked getting to me.

"I'm not acting like anything I'm trying to get ready for rehearsal. Goodbye," I said walking out the room then I felt her grab a hold of my arm.

"Zoey I can see you're in a lot of pain, I have some potions that can help you if I know what's wrong with you," Beverly said making me feel like she can fix this thing.

"I did something that could really hurt Roxanne, and I don't know what to do about it," I said feeling the tears run down my face.

"Zoey you can trust me," She said looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath and I told Beverly the truth. I told her that Erik and I kissed, and that it was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made, and that was saying a lot for me.

"Wow Z, you've really gotten yourself into another mess. I mean poor Roxanne," she said making me feel even lower. "I have something that will calm you a bit," she said taking two vials out of her purse. They were both tiny crystal jars shaped like little crystals with silver lids. "Put two drops of this in some white tea and you'll start to feel better," she said giving me the vial with the pink potion. "This one you take right away and it will help you be able to talk to Roxanne," she said giving me the neon green potion next.

I opened the green potion and it smelt melon like. "Are you sure this will help?" I asked stopping for a second, before taking it.

"Yep, but it might make you a little sleepy, but I'm sure you could use a little rest," she said adding her warm smile to reassure me.

I drunk it and it was like melon flavored medicine. It was thick and way too sweet. And in an instant I felt the side effect. My eyelids felt like boulders. "Wow you weren't kidding about the drowsiness," I said blinking a few times.

"I know," she said in a soothing voice. For a second it felt like I was being hypnotized by her ever word. "Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Sure," I said finally feeling the side-effects subside a tiny bit.

"If Erik kissed you back and he didn't pull away from you, maybe he's still in love with you. Maybe you should see how he feels about the kiss and if it's even worth telling Roxanne about," she said, and for some reason it made complete sense to me. It was as if she gave me a complete epiphany.

"Yeah, I'll go find him," I said but she stopped me.

"I'm sure he's visiting Roxanne now, and you need to rest before rehearsal. I'll walk you to your room," she said and I laid my head on her shoulder as we walked to the girls' dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews. I don't own the house of night, nor am I claiming to. I hope you love this. =}**_

**_~Roxanne~_**

I could hear my heartbeat ringing in my ears as blood pounded through my veins and rushed to my head. I could feel an unwanted presence by my bed, and it was dark in nature. My mind was blink and I was sure opening my eyes would be the wrong move so I led as still as possibly.

"Did Zoey take the bait?" I heard a voice asked. It sounded familiar but my ears were buzzing with some annoying humming noise.

"Yes as I promised, and she's probably having sweet dreams about Erik," another voice said. My heart sunk when I heard Erik's name, and I was upset that I couldn't make a connection to the voices. I knew one of them had to be Neferet's but who was the others'. "Once Roxanne wakes she'll be green with envy whenever she sees Zoey and Erik together. That's how the potions work. Soon they'll be fighting over him, and it will tear her little circle of friends apart," the voice added.

"Great I need you to do something else for me come on," Neferet said and I heard her heels clicking on the tiled floor then they stopped. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I haven't given her the potion yet. I need a needle to add it to her IV," the voice informed her.

"Leave it by her bed with the pills. Erik will make sure she takes it. Roxanne is supposed to be discharged soon, so we need to go," Neferet said, and there was a pause before two sets of heels walked out of the room. I glanced at them before they went out and found one was a short blonde, and the other was Neferet of course.

**_ ~Erik~_**

Erik didn't want to wake Roxanne. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she led in the infirmary bed. She finally had some color back to her face, and her hair had its life back. Before when she was sick it was like the warmth was being sucked from her. But now she glowed like the sun once again. Erik placed a gentle kiss on her hand and ginned at the smile that soon tugged on her lips. He caressed her cheek, and observed as his touch quickly pulled her from her dream.

"Why did you do that?" she said still not daring to open her eyes.

"I haven't seen you in two days and it's hard enough to keep my hands off of you," he said getting a happy smile from her.

"It hasn't been two days has it?" she asked still with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, and the nurse said you didn't want to see anyone," Erik whispered feeling guilt ripple in his stomach.

"Is that so?" she asked still not looking at him. At first Erik thought she was keeping her eyes closed so she could fall back to sleep, but her aversive answers made him rethink that quickly.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Erik said sitting on her bed and holding her hand in his. "I wasn't thinking," he ada and she opened her eyes and glared at him. For a long moment they didn't say a thing to one another. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?" he asked.

"You're here right now aren't you?" she asked taking her hand back. Erik hated when Roxanne gave mixed signals. Her behavior was screaming I'm going to kill you, and her words were saying I forgive you.

"Roxanne I know how you feel," he started but she cut him off.

"That's why I'm so mad. You know exactly how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love, and that didn't stop you from doing this to me," she said rubbing a tear from the corner of his eye. _Great now her words were saying I hate you and her action were saying I forgive you._

"I'll fix this, I want you," he said turning to kiss the hand rubbing his cheek, but she pulled away.

"I want to try and be what we were," she smiled. _Why does she have to be so complicated?_ Erik asked himself, but he was sure if she wasn't like that he would have lost interest a long time ago.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" he asked taking a different approach.

"Um, yeah," she said looking around like she wasn't sure of where she was.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked sensing something wrong.

"I'm fine I just got a feeling," she said slow and easy.

"Like a sick feeling or a vibe feeling?" he asked placing a hand on her forehead and feeling her temperature, which was vampire perfect.

"I guess a vibe feeling, like darkness was here," she said evoking a smile from his lips. "Did I say something funny?" she asked not amused.

"A little," he grinned at her.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you," she warned him.

"Look you just sounded like your grandma for a second and you made that ghost whisperer face she does. It just caught me off guard," he said reassuring her.

"I'm nothing like that crazy old goat," she frowned.

"You kinda look just like her," he teased.

"That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh," she said getting out of the covers.

"Wait before you get dress you have to take your medicine," he said giving her a little cup with pills in it and a paper cup filled with green liquid.

"What is this?" she asked smelling it. The green liquid smelled like melons.

"Probably Gatorade, they use that a lot," he smiled at her. Roxanne hesitated when she put the cup to her lips. "You're not leaving until that's gone," he added.

"Something just doesn't feel right. It feels like I'm supposed to remember something," she said looking confused.

"Something like what," he asked opening the pill capsules and pouring the contents into her drink.

"I don't know like a dream," she said trying really hard to remind herself of what she needed to know.

"I'm sure if you were really meant to remember you would," he said giving the cup back to her. "What if it was really important?" she asked taking the cup and drinking the mixture which she quickly realized wasn't Gatorade.

"What's with the face?" he asked with a questioning brow.

"This taste like medicine," she frowned.

"I put the pill in it," he said looking at her like she was slow.

"No it tastes like cough syrup. It wasn't Gatorade," she added.

"You'll get over it," he said kissing her cheek. "Go get dressed so we can go out for a celebratory dinner," he smiled at her.

"I just want to relax and not think about all the classes I've missed and the work I need to make up and grade," she said taking the duffle bag he brought into the bathroom. Erik honestly didn't care what they did he was just happy that Roxanne was ok, and that she sort of forgave him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey sorry for the wait and thanks for the reviews. I don't own the house of night, nor am I claiming to. I hope you love this. =}**_

**_~Roxanne~_**

Erik and I were getting pizza and watching _The Lord of the Ring_ again. He planned a stress free evening of Monopoly, cookie baking, and poker. "I can't wait for the sexy pizza man to come," I said teasing Erik.

"Yeah I'm not paying for some loser to hit on my fiancé," he warned.

"But it's so much fun," I said kissing him on the cheek and playing in his hair.

"You're ruining the movie," he frowned.

"So you rather watch _The Lord of the Ring _for the millionth time then make out with the super-hot girl in front of you?" I asked him.

"Kindda," he smiled.

"You're such a helpless nerd," I sighed sitting back.

"I love you two," Erik said trying to put his arm around me, but I playfully moved away. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me onto his lap. "Do you love me?" he asked tickling me.

"I'd love you more if we could skip the movie and go straight to desert?" I asked with a devilish smile.

"So no sexy pizza guy?" he asked grabbing the phone.

"Unless you're into that kindda thing," I said wiggling my eyebrows. Erik wrapped his arms around me when there was a knock on the door. "Here I come sexy pizza man," I said racing to the door.

I opened the door to Zoey staring wide eyed at me. "Hey Z," I smiled.

"Hey can I talk to Erik?" Zoey asked as Erik came to the door.

"You're not the sexy pizza man," Erik said making me laugh, "Hey Z."

Zoey was eyeing Erik and I realized we had been playing strip poker and he was down to his Hanes shorts. "Hey can we talk Erik…alone?" she added.

"Um sure," Erik said looking at me oddly when I answered for him. "Let me know when the pizza's here," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him in a way I knew it made Zoey uncomfortable.

"Okay," Erik said looking at my oddly.

"Later Z," I smiled.

**_"""""""""""""_**

It was another sleepless day for me. I watched as Erik slept beside me and I just lied there. I was trying really hard to remember my dream. I knew whatever happened was important, but if it was I'd remember it right? Everyone kept telling me that and saying I shouldn't worry. It's almost been a month of quite her at school. According to them it's a rear occurrence. I think this means something's going on behind the scenes and maybe the dream was the key to piecing it all together.

I got out of bed sure to leave a note for Erik this time. I didn't want him to worry, but I need to run. Running cleared my mind and it tried me. I but on my shorts and put my hair up. I threw on a hoodie to hide some of my marks and I covered the others with makeup. I started my run at the parking lot by the North wall. I didn't know where I was going but I knew my legs would get me there.

I came across the tunnels were I saw Aphrodite. "Hey Aph are you okay," I asked squatting. I looked up at her when she didn't respond. "Aphrodite, are you okay," I said grabbing her. She was cold, and not in the bitchy way she normally was. Her skin felt like ice, and I knew that wasn't good. She also was wearing a silk night gown and no shoes. When I looked up at her face, her eyes were white and milky and she was crying. "Aphrodite if you can hear me wake up," I said shaking her. "Aphrodite!"

She took a deep breath in and her eyes turn their cruel blue color. "What the hell?" she said as if it were a question. Aphrodite was still shaking and I didn't know if it was from the cold, or fear. My guess was the latter.

"Did you have a premonition, or something?" I asked giving her my hoodie.

"I don't know how I got here," she said looking around.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"We need to find Zoey first," she said as Darius appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank the Goddess you're okay," Darius said holding her. "What happened?"

"She had a premonition"-

"I can speak for myself," she spat at me.

"I just helped your ungrateful ass," I spat back at her.

"What do you want…a thank you?" she asked and I knew I wasn't going to get one.

"We need to get back to the school," I said to Darius.

"Come on. I parked over there," he said taking us to his car.

**_~Zoey~_**

Stark and Kramisha were unable to pull themselves out of bed for Roxanne's emergency meeting. We all decided to meet in Aphrodite's parents' house. It was close to campus and private enough so we had nothing to fear. Erik was the last to arrive, and he imidately wrapped his arms around Roxanne. Make stomach turned at the sight. I knew I shouldn't feel the way I do, but I hated seeing her with him.

"Since everyone one's here why don't you start from the beginning Roxanne?" I asked her.

Roxanne gave me a shaky smile, "I couldn't sleep so I went for a run"-

"That explains the shorts," Shaunee said.

"Yep runner chic," Erin added.

"Ditto twin I need a new pair of Nike shorts," Shaunee sighed.

"You don't run twin," –

"Hey not what we're doing," Damien reminded him.

"Sorry," They said together.

"Any who I was running and I found myself at the tunnels. I stopped and I saw Aphrodite," Everyone turned to look at Aphrodite, who returned our looks with an angry glare. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Why were you at the tunnels?" Erik asked sounding just as annoyed as she was.

"None of your business," she hissed at him.

"Aph," Roxanne said in a come on sorta way.

"I had a sleep walky-vision-thingy," she sighed.

"What did you see?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Can you give me a second pumpkin?" Aphrodite asked.

"Awe someone didn't get their beauty sleep," Erin teased.

"I didn't think she's ever gotten any," Shaunee teased.

"Guys," I warned going over to Aphrodite. "What did you see?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"Neferet and the bull are going to wash the world in darkness. There's some key to open a portal of darkness in the Earth. They need the day and night joined to open it," she said.

"How do you join the day and night?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I didn't see that part and I don't want to. Maybe Kramisha will know something," she shrugged.

"We need to find out so we can get the key and destroy it," Erik said,

"Can you ask Rephaim and Kalona about it?" I asked Stevie Rae.

"I will," she simply replied.

"Maybe you and Roxanne are the key?" Damien said.

"I"- I started then I noticed Roxanne wasn't in the room anymore. "Where did Roxanne go?" I asked Erik.

"She needed to talk to her dad about something," he said nodding towards the kitchen.

"Okay… Do you think Roxanne and I are the key?" I asked Aphrodite annoyed that Roxanne wasn't here for the meeting she called.

"I didn't see it I just know it's what they need," she sighed.

"Fine," I shrugged. "Meeting adjourned," I said allowing everyone to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**_~Roxanne~_**

"If you think about it, it makes sense. You're like the anti-Zoey," Damien said as we drove to meet everyone in the tunnels. I had a huge problem and I needed to get some help.

"How am I the anti-Zoey?" I asked looking over to him for a moment.

"Well your birthday is at the beginning of summer, and her birthday is at the beginning of winter. You were marked by the Christian God and she was marked by the vampire goddess. You're personalities are at different ends of the spectrum"-

"Damien, I'm not going to say your wrong but the last _key_ was Stevie Rae and she kidda got shot with an arrow. I hope you can understand why I'm looking for another answer," I sighed as we pulled into the lot. "Great we're the last ones," I sighed.

"I'm sure we didn't miss anything important," Damien said as we walked to the depot building.

"You are really late," Erik said leaning against the wall. He had the most delicious smile on his face and I just had to have his lips.

"Are you guys ever not making out?" Stark asked coming behind us with Big Mike and Ant. They were carrying boxes of pizza and trays of wings. "A little help?" He asked Erik who sighed and took some stuff from Ant.

"I'll take that I said to Stark."

Stark stuck his tongue out at Erik and he rolled his eyes. I love it when Erik is irritated. I walked pass him and we all went to the kitchen. "Hey everyone," I said sitting the pizza down.

Everyone muttered greetings and we all grabbed something to eat. That was when all hell broke loss. My dad called me from the house I had no idea he was home already. He was frantic and I couldn't make out what he was saying at first. "Daddy, calm down what's going on?" I asked taking my conversation down the hall.

I could feel his panic and I knew something had to be seriously wrong. "She's gone," I didn't know what he meant by that. Had his tramp of a wife left him, or did she get hurt.

"What happen to Lucy?" I asked not really interest.

"Isis she's not here," my dad said crying.

"Daddy this isn't funny don't say things like that," I said shaking my head. I felt my chest tighten and a breath get caught in my chest before I felt the tears. "Daddy please tell me she's okay," I begged him.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry, we're going to find her I promise," my dad said.

"I'm coming home," I said hanging up the phone and looking up to see Erik.

"What happened?" he asked looking down at me. I had no idea how long he had been standing there and how much he heard.

"I have to go home," I hiccupped.

"I'll drive okay," he said taking me into his arms.

"No not now, I can't take you home now. I'll call you," I said pushing him away.

"Look Roxanne I'm not going to just let you leave like this. You're clearly upset and I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what's going on," he yelled at me.

"My sister is missing and my dad is going crazy. I have to help them find her. I'll call you," I said leaving him shocked and feeling like and ass for yelling at me.

XOXOXOX

I drove to the clearing in the woods behind the house. The police were incompetent and of no help at all. The twins were driving around town looking for her and my dad and Lucy were at the house. Apparently, when Lucy took her to the park she was going up the slide when a woman came and asked her a bunch of questions. Knowing Lucy she probably was talking to the woman for hours before she realized my daughter was missing. The woman was a petite blonde so that semi ruled out Neferet in my mind.

There had to be a way to find Isis with my new found powers. I could connect to people's spirits so why wouldn't I be able to find my daughter. I closed my eyes and tried to call to her. I felt numb. I needed to calm down because I was being far too emotional. The last thing my little girl needed was for me to freak out and never find her. I looked down and saw that my hands were shaking and I felt the tears welling in my eyes. "Roxanne she needs you to be strong stop freaking out, and be strong," I ordered myself.

I closed my eyes again and took a deep cleansing breath. "Please God let her be okay. And Nyx please help me use spirit to find her." I swallowed hard and called on spirit. "Please spirit, take me to Isis."

When I opened my eyes I was in the middle of a wheat field and I heard a deep voice before me. "There's no need to be afraid child, you'll soon learn to embrace the darkness surrounding you," it seemed to be cooing. I heard a small sniffle and I knew it was Isis. Without thinking about it I ran to her voice. I needed to hold her and let her know that everything was going to be alright. When I finally saw were she was a great white bull stood next to her. It had black tentacles wrapped around her and huge talons drenched with blood. On the ground was the body of a small blonde woman and she had a huge hole through her back.

"My look at what we have here," he said coming to me. The bull's black eyes never left mine. "You smell of light gold one."

"Give me my baby," I yelled.

A puff of air rushed from the bull's snout. His tentacle came down and wrapped around my waist. "What is it you think you can do to stop me?" he yelled as he squeezed my waist. I could see Isis crying even though I couldn't hear because of the ringing in my ears. I felt blood come from my nose and soon I was coughing up blood. He was right there was nothing I could go.

The air stirred around me. It was spirit telling me not to give up. I focused light into a sword and used it to cut at the tentacle. The bull merely dropped me and that was all I needed. I took off running towards Isis and I picked her up and kept going. As I ran I felt something hit me in the back.

My back burned and I felt as though I was going to drop Isis. I put her down and turned her in the direction of town. "Sweetie please run that way," her baby blue eyes just looked up at me. "Spirit, please take her some place safe."

The next time I felt the talon ripe into my back I hit the ground. Soon the tentacles were sucking blood from me and I felt cold and empty. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Erik with Darius's sword.

**_~Erik~_**

Erik was pacing the floor like he had been doing since Roxanne had left. She was hurting and there was nothing he could do to comfort her. "You should talk to her and make sure she's okay," Shuanee said to Zoey.

"Yeah, cause Erik's freaking out." He knew everyone was merely trying to be helpful, but he was stand right in front of them and he was a vampire so of course he could hear their whispers.

"I thought we were going to have fun for once," Stark mumbled. Zoey elbowed him. "Look watching Erik pace isn't interesting to me I'm going to watch TV with the other red fledglings."

"You guys don't have to stay," Erik said when he felt that feeling he got when Roxanne passed out in the parking lot. Something was extremely wrong and he had to get to her fast. "Darius, do you have a weapon nearby?" Erik asked as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Just my sword what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I need it," he said.

Erik drove a bit outside of town when he saw lighting flashes coming from the middle of a field. He heard a piercing scream and knew it had to be Roxanne. Erik charged through the field of wheat to her voice. When he reached and opening he saw her a few yards out being chased by the white bull. She was holding a little girl and Erik assumed it was her little sister. The bull attacked Roxanne from behind and she fell to the ground. Erik charged at him with the sword.

The bull was greedily drinking form Roxanne so he didn't notice Erik until he plunged the sword into his side. The bull cried out furiously in pain. Erik scooped Roxanne up into his arms and carried her off into the field. "Isis," Roxanne mumbled. "Save her."

Erik looked franticly for the little girl until he heard the bull. He decided to take Roxanne to his car and then come find Isis. When Erik emerged from the field he wasn't too far from his car and standing in the middle of the road was the little girl. Erik ran vampire speed to her and pulled her to the car. He led Roxanne down in the front seat then he picked the little girl up. She was still upset and tears still fell down her rosy cheeks. She had milky brown skin a little litter than Roxanne's and dark red hair. On her forehead was a blue crescent moon and following from it gold stars. Erik looked into her eyes and realized they were the same blue as his… Erik quickly strapped her into the backseat and speed off.

XOXOXOX

Erik called Clara convinced Roxanne wasn't being completely honest with him. Roxanne was quickly heeling from her wounds and Isis was asleep in the bed next to her. Erik looked over at the pair in his bed. Isis had Roxy's red hair and her chucky cheeks. "Hey bro whatsup?" Clara asked.

"Tell me the truth," Erik ordered.

"…Truth…Truth about what?"

"Isis," he said. The line fell silent. For a moment Erik thought the line went dead. "Clara."

"Talk to Roxanne," she simply said.

"Why didn't you say anything about this? I have a kid and neither of you thought this was something I should know," Erik wasn't really mad at Clara or Roxanne, but he was hurt and confused. How was this possible? Vampires couldn't have kids.

"I'm so sorry Ricky, but she… She lost her sister then she lost you, and her parents got into a thing about it. Things have been complicated."

Roxanne started to wake so Erik got up. "I'll call you later."

"I'm sorry Rick I love you."

"Love you too."

"Isis," Roxanne panted as she shot up in bed. She looked over and saw the slumbering toddler and her mind was at ease even though her heart was still racing. She noticed that she was in Erik's bed and looked up to see him eyeing her. Roxanne vaguely remembered what happened. "The bull?" she asked.

"He's somewhere out there," Roxanne noted to huskiness to his voice. Had Erik been crying?

"Are you okay?" she asked getting out of bed. Her back burned like hell.

"Drink this," he ordered giving her a glass of O negative.

Roxanne took two big gulps and asked her question again. "Are you okay?" Erik looked over at Isis and walked out of the room. She followed him. "What's going on?"

"Is she mine?" Erik's question made Roxanne's stomach knot. Was it really that obvious? Maybe fathers had paternal instants that told them stuff like that. "Is she mine?" Erik yelled again, because she seemed to not have heard him the first time.

"Er-I"-

"Yes or no!" he yelled.

"Erik I know that this"-

"Tell me she's mine. Tell me we had a baby," he demanded with tears in his eye. All his left Erik was sure he didn't want a family, but now that he had a kid, with the girl of his dreams all he wanted was to go back in time and be there for all the moments he missed.

"I should have told you an"-

"You're damn right you should have told me. You had a baby, my baby! Why would you keep her from me," Erik's anger came out in waves each crushing over Roxanne and drowning her in regret and pain.

"I loved you more than anything"-

"I don't believe that. You don't lie to people you love. You were just going to let me think she was your sister. You really didn't think I'd noticed she looked just like you with my eyes. You really think I'm that dumb?" Erik yelled.

"I was going to tell you at my father's dinner. I was going to stop lying to both of you. I want us to be a family. I want to spend my life with you Erik. I do love you, so much it hurts. Please don't hate me," Erik didn't want her to think he hated her, but he could be in the same room as her. He needed to calm down before he said, or did something he wouldn't be able to take back.


	10. Chapter 10

**_~Erik~_**

Erik walked into the dining hall with Damien by his side. "Do you think they'll be ready for opening night?" Damien asked Erik.

Erik had been worrying about a thousand things; he had almost forgotten opening night was in two weeks. There were still some loss ends to tie up and everything seemed to be going to shit pretty fast. "I think we're okay, but I have a lot to do on my end."

"I'm always here to help," Damien promised. The boys sat at the long table Stevie Rea and Rephiam were at. Soon everyone filed in with their food and homework. "Where's Roxy?" Stark asked between bites of his cinnamon toast crunch.

"Around," Erik shrugged.

Everyone looked at him for a moment. Erik sighed and continued to grade papers. When Erik was finish his first paper he heard Roxanne laughing. He turned to see Roxanne and Kramisha talking and approaching the table.

Erik couldn't understand how she could find time to be so carefree about things. She nearly died a few hours ago. Then he started to think about Isis. Roxanne whispered something to Kramisha and headed back the way she came. "That was awkward," Stark said making everyone look at him. "You all were thinking the same thing."

"Somethings are better left unsaid," Shaunee informed him.

"For the record I knew you were going to fuck up sooner are later," Aphrodite pointed.

"I fell to see where this is any of your business," Erik smiled at the blonde.

"There's no need to be bitter," she smirked.

Erik took a deep breath and tried to find his happy place. "So how's the play going?" Stevie Rea asked adding a lighter mood to the table.

Erik sat in his office and looked at his lunch. Roxanne left the paper bag on his desk that morning. He was ready to face her after everything that had happened. Erik grabbed the bag and went to his office door only to find Zoey standing on the other side.

"Hey," he said with a questioning stare.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened at breakfast with Roxanne. Everyone pretty much felt the tension," Zoey half smiled.

"Come in," Erik said stepping aside so Zoey could enter his office.

"She really misses you," Zoey said trying to be a good friend to Roxanne, but knowing in her heart that's not why she was there.

"We got into a fight and…I just need space-she gets that," Erik said not sure if he should go into detail.

"You guys are perfect what is there for you two to fight about?" Erik's sad blue eyes looked over and meet Zoey's brown ones. He held her gaze like a hypnotist.

"We both know nothing's ever as it seems. People are far from perfect." Zoey knew his words weren't meant to hurt her but she felt the sting. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. You just made me feel like I had Roxanne again, and then it was over. I never meant to hurt you Zoey. I just wanted my best friend back. You were the closest I've ever gotten," Erik said as he caressed her cheek.

Zoey looked up at Erik and smiled. "I forgive you," she wrapped her arms around him. "I did love you Erik-so much."

"I should go find Roxanne," Erik smiled.

Zoey was reminded that what she and Erik shared was gone and he had someone knew. Someone he loved more than life itself. "I hope everything works out for you," she smiled.

"I hope so too," Erik left Zoey in his office. She sat down in a chair and cried. Why was she trying to get to Erik? What was she doing to herself?

**_~Roxanne~_**

I sat Isis on the couch while I warmed up her lunch. I was hoping Erik would want to avoid another awkward meeting like the one at breakfast, and choice to dine in for lunch. I knew Erik well enough to know when he needed to cool off. This was big-we have a child to take care of. Judging by Erik's reaction he was going to want to be in her life.

Isis was laying on the couch a sleep by the time her food was ready. I sighed as I made my way from the kitchenette to my little girl when Erik walked in the door. He paused when he noticed me, and then continued to remove his key from the lock. "Hey," I said as I awkwardly approached him.

"Hey," he mumbled as he took off his blazer. "You're not avoiding me anymore?"

"I just wanted to give you some space," I said. I was expecting him to still be angry, but the indifference in his voice reassured me he wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry I never mentioned to you that we have a daughter, and I'm sorry you found out that way."-

"You could've died going out there alone. How would that have help Isis? What was I going to do without you?" he asked me.

My heart froze when I thought about the other reasons Erik was pissed at me. I guess running into a certain death wasn't a smart thing, but I would do anything for my little girl. "I couldn't bear the thought of her being alone, and afraid. I had to find her, and when I did I had to save her. You can't punish me for that."

"We made her together so we make decisions about her safety together got it," Erik ordered as much as Erik could.

"I promise," I smiled. Erik wrapped his arms around me and the world was right again. "I love you."

Erik pulled out of our hug and looked me in the eye. "There's no way I can live without you."

I kissed him and before I knew it we were ripping each other's clothes off and stumbling to his bedroom. When we were in his room I notice the toddler bed in the corner. I stared at it as Erik kissed my neck. "I can believe you got this," I said as I walked over to the bed.

"I know this isn't the best setup, but she needs somewhere of her own to sleep. I was gonna fix up the guest room for her, but I'd figure you'd want to be as close as possible."

I turned to Erik not believe how sweet he was. Somewhere along the way I managed to fall in love with the most amazing guy in the world. "You're so incredible," I said kissing him again.

Erik picked me up by my waist and threw me on the bed. Before I could blink my clothes were gone and all he had on where his boxers. "You're such a tease," I said flipping on top of him. "I'll show you-tease."

"I'm gonna be late for class," Erik cautioned me as I kissed his shoulder. He was trying to get dress for the third time since we…made up.

"Stay with me and make me purr," I said nibbling on his ear.

"As much as I'd like to I have a lot of play stuff to worry about," he said turning to me as he buttoned his shirt. "It's only an hour," he smiled.

"Hours feel like days," I said with a pout.

Erik picked me up and sat me on his bureau. "Patient please?" he asked as he untied my robe. "I always finish what I start," he added kiss from the nape of my neck down to my torso. "Please be a good girl for daddy?"

"Fine go," I said jumping off the dresser and walking out the room. Isis's eyes fluttered open and they shoot wide open when she saw Erik. She knew his face from pictures, but the other night she fell in love with him.

"Look who's up," Erik said as he walked over and picked her up. Isis wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Is my little princess still sleepy?"

I smiled at them. I've wanted this for so long and there was nothing that could come between us. We were a family and we loved each other. "You wanna show daddy BooBoo?" I asked Isis and her head lifted.

"She got hurt?" he asked sounding like he couldn't breathe and was going to kill someone.

"No its Sally from _Monster's INC_. your mom gave it to her," I said getting Erik stuffed Sally toy.

"Does she know Isis's mine?" Erik asked.

"I'm sure she's speculated, but I never said anything and she never asked."

Erik wrapped his free arm around me and kissed my forehead. "I love you guys." In that moment the world stop spinning and everything I ever wished for came true…


	11. Chapter 11

**_***Zoey***_**

"Hey guys I know you're tired and want to kill each other, but you're looking really good up there," Erik said from the orchestra pit. All the girls were swooning over his words like he was personally addressing them. Erik smiled at me. "You're amazing Zo," he said before he went back to his seat in the back of the theatre. "Let's run it one more time from Todd's line at the top of scene one act two."

"Action," Damien yelled giving us our cue.

Todd was amazing in his role and it made me nervous about our scenes together. He really commands the stage with his presence even when he has no immediate lines you'd find yourself watching him. Aaron and Olivia were great, but Todd was amazing. He reminded me a lot of Erik. "You're better then you give yourself credit for Zoey."

"Thanks Liv," I said to Olivia as we sat on the edge of the stage for our daily critiques.

"She's being serious," Aaron added.

To say my head was inflated from all the praise I was getting for my role as Nyx would be an understatement. I was on cloud nine and I never wanted to leave. Damien, Erik, and I were heading back to Erik's place for dinner. We hadn't eaten anything in a while, and Erik promised Damien takeout from an Ethiopian restaurant Roxanne loved.

"What are you doing here?" Roxanne asked when Erik opened the door.

"What does it look like?" he asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"I mean," she said looking over his shoulder at Damien and I.

"Damien knows and it's a matter of time before everyone else does so… It's not like we can hide her forever," Erik said causing me to look at Damien. What did he know that I didn't? Did it have something to do with their fight? Had Erik marked another fledgling red?

"We still need to talk," she said stepping aside and letting us in.

"Start talking," he said.

"I'd rather do it in private," she said smiling at Damien and me.

"What's going on?" I asked unable to keep my mouth shout any longer. I couldn't stand not knowing what they were talking about and the awkward way they were _not fighting. _

"We have a daughter, her name's Isis," Erik said as if it were nothing. I couldn't wrap my head around this. Erik and Roxanne were vampyres how could they have a kid?

"That's impossible," I yelled.

"Not if you really think about it," Damien said making himself at home. "Erik wasn't a fledgling when he and Roxanne had intercourse so it's plausible," he concluded.

Roxanne and Erik hadn't seen each other in almost two years. She had been keeping the truth from Erik for that long. Erik must have been furious when he found out. How could she keep that from him? "Why would you keep something like that a secret for so long?"

"It's okay Zo," Erik said.

"No, it's not okay. You insisted that Aph's vision was wrong, but it clearly wasn't. You shouldn't have lied to us like this Roxy. I trusted your judgment and I possibly put my friends' lives in danger. How could you?" I asked her.

"I know you feel betrayed Zoey, but I'd never put anyone in danger. They're my friends too," she said looking between me and Damien. "This was just something I wanted to tell Erik at the right time in the right way. I'm sure you can understand."

I knew what she meant and that made my blood boil. Why did she insist on bring up Loren and what happened? I'm not that person anymore and I'd never lie about having a child. "This isn't the same thing. I can't just forgive you Roxy. If you'd lie about this what else are you keeping from us? I know there hast to be more."

Roxanne's eyes dropped to the floor giving me my answer. Erik looked troubled, but he didn't press the issue. "That's not our place Z," Damien said stepping in on Roxanne's behalf.

"I'm calling Aphrodite," I said grabbing my phone.

"Zoey don't," Roxanne begged.

"It's not your call to make. This changes things drastically. Who knows the implications of her vision, or that poem Kramisha wrote. You knew all this time what was going on and you never said a word. I really don't believe this Roxy."

"Zoey just calm down we can deal with everyone else in the morning," Damien purposed. "Let's just eat and let them deal with this."

"Thank you Damien for being so understanding," Roxanne said. She gave him a huge and I noted the hint of a smile on Erik's face.

"What is it you wanted to tell Erik earlier," I asked as the boys went into the kitchen to put the food on plates.

Roxanne looked as if she were going to explode. "Zoey I just want to talk to Erik about this and work things out. I owe him that," she said getting up and rushing into Erik bedroom. Erik soon followed after Roxanne. I felt betrayed by Roxanne and I couldn't understand why he and Damien were acting so indifferent about what she did.

**_~Roxanne~_**

Erik slowly closed the door and stood there for a moment just looking at us. I wanted to know what he was thinking, but I could feel that he was happy, so I didn't pry. "You still wanna talk?" he asked slowly walking over to sit beside Isis' bed with me.

"Zoey's right I should have never kept this from you. I'm sorry," I cried. Erik wrapped his arms around me. My tears stained his white button down as he comforted me. "I love you," I hiccupped.

"I know and I love you too," he said before he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I know that it was hard for you, and I understand why you did what you did. It hurts, but I love you and I want to be here for you and our daughter."

I looked up at Erik and I knew now was the time to lay all my cards on the table. Erik had a right to know what he was jumping into before this went too far. "I need to tell you more about what happened after you got marked," I said wiping my tears away and putting on my big girl face.

"Okay," Erik said letting me go and looking into my eyes. I could tell he was worried about what I was going to say next.

"When you left I just took off," I got into my car and I just drove. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there; I just knew I couldn't be there without you, and without Roz. The world was just so dark and lonely. Before I realized it I was out of gas and stuck on the side of the road. There I was alone and scared. I was on the verge of calling my dad when a van pulled beside me. Inside was a woman a vampire. She took me in and helped me get a job as a waitress. I was gonna sign up for school and get my GED.

"I had everything figured out until one night I had this dream. I was with you in a cell and you were mad at me for lying to you about Isis. Of course I had no idea I was pregnant then, but there she was. And…People found out I got pregnant by a fledgling, and she had Nyx's marks. They were going to kill her. And there was nothing we could do about it…Nyx came to me and told me I could take her place"-

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not a vampire and I'm not human. I'm something in-between, a sacerfice," I said and his eyes got wider.

"I'm not going to let you die," he said looking at me.

"If I don't she might. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. Not if I can prevent it," I said crying.

"So Isis is half vampire and half human?" he asked.

"Yes, do you think Neferet and the Jesus freaks are going to just let us leave happily ever after? This is why I had to find the right way to tell you. I had to protect her. If I lost her I'd just…I can't loss her Erik."

Erik held my again as he tried to absorb all I told him. I'm sure he didn't take in account the possibility of Isis being half vampire since they were sterile. "No one is going to hurt you guys. I'll find a way to keep you both safe."

"I'm sorry that everything is so missed up, and Zoey hates me. I just can't loss anything else Erik. I don't want to be alone," I cried and we stayed in the room and held each other until Damien knocked on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Erik~ **

Time passed increasingly slow as Roxanne and Zoey quietly glared at each other. Damien and Erik had managed to get them to stop screaming at each other, but their intense stares were brutal. There was a heavy knock on the door and Damien and Erik both gleamed with excitement. Erik was holding a sleeping Isis who refused to let go of him, so Damien got up and answered the door.

The gang crowded into Erik's studio apartment and they all seemed to notice Roxanne and Zoey's… displeasure with the situation. Stark instinctively went over to Zoey and he was trying to talk to her, but all she did was glare at Roxanne. Stevie Rae was the one to take control of the situation. She was second in command, and Zoey was beyond emotionally unfit to deal with what was going on, so she resumed her duty. "Damien can you clue us in on what happened?"

"I think Erik should do the honor," Damien said turning everyone's attention to him. No one noticed the baby before that was mostly because no one really paid much attention to Erik, over the hate oozing for Zoey and Roxanne.

Erik shifted in his seat to face everyone. "Uh-um. Wow I don't know how to say this," he said turning to Roxanne.

"He knocked her up and they have a baby," Zoey said letting go of some of her pent up aggression and malice.

"No one asked for your help Redbird," Roxanne yelled.

Soon they were yelling back and forth once again. Damien and Erik let out frustrated sighs and Stevie Rae realized why they were there. She turned Aphrodite and she sighed. "Bitch one and Bitch two, the drag queen in the cowboy hat wants you two to shut up," Aphrodite yelled getting Zoey and Roxanne to quiet down and insulting Stevie Rae at the same time.

"Okie dokie now Erik can you explain to us again," Stevie Rae asked.

"Roxanne and I have a daughter," he smiled down at the little girl in his arms, "Her name is Isis."

"She has Nyx's mark," Damien added when Isis started to get fussy. "She was born with it."

"Okay too much just happened," Shaunee said not believing any of it, even though the proof was right in front of her face.

"What's not to get Erik's her baby daddy," Kramisha shrugged.

"Yeah, but how and when?"

"He wasn't a fledgling the first time we had sex, it was the day before he was marked," Roxanne chimed in.

"That doesn't explain her mark, and you know more then you're telling," Zoey added.

"I fail to see where you fit into all of this Zoey! Icy's mark has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with Nyx"-

"I'm sorry I missed the part where Nyx gave you her power of attorney! You have no right to come into my home and ambush us like this! We were going to tell you guys when we were ready!" Roxanne yelled.

"Oh is that why it took you two years to tell Erik that he had a daughter? You just needed to be ready, all the while he just misses out on every important moment in her life!" Zoey yelled back.

"Listen bitch, you don't know a damn thing about me, or what happened in the past two years of my life, and trust-you are the last person that should be casting stones!" The distress in her voice and the volume worried Isis. Roxanne pulled her away from Erik and took her to their bedroom. Zoey followed Roxanne with her eyes.

Everyone in the room was in silence. It was mostly because they didn't want to step on another landmine and have the situation explode once more. "Thatanos and Lenobia will be here soon. So whatever you have to say just do it."

"Dude, you have a kid," Stark said unsure if he'd be able to handle that kind of responsibility.

"When did she tell you?" Stevie Rae said giving Stark a look.

"A couple days ago when she went look for her "sister"," Erik said using air quotes.

"So she was going to pretend that your daughter was her sister?" Erin wondered aloud.

"She wanted to tell me in the right way, and things just kept going for bad to royally fucked up," he concluded and everyone seemed to understand, but Zoey.

"You deserved to know before all of this. The second she found out she should have told you," Zoey said looking at Erik.

"Zo, it's not that simple," Erik said trying to speak on Roxanne's behalf because she couldn't.

"STOP! It's okay to be hurt. You don't have to pretend. She lied to you every day you were together. She kept that beautiful little girl from you, every day you were together, and showed not one ounce of remorse for it. You guys are engaged and never once did she try to tell you," Zoey said reminding Erik of the feelings and thoughts he momentarily had _forgotten_. Everyone could see the effect on his face for a second, before he became actor Erik and hid them.

"She was trying to protect our daughter from harm. She couldn't just show up with Isis. Especially not after what's been going on the last few months. Her first and only priority was protecting Isis, and I will never fault her for doing that."

"Even if it was in a way that intentionally hurt you and kept you in the dark?" Zoey questioned.

"Zoey, it's not your place to think for Erik. He forgives Roxy and we just have to live with his decision." Zoey's eyes found Starks and he could feel her anger through the bond they shared, even though she tried to hide it.

"Fine," Zoey said letting go of the topic.

Soon Thatanos and Lenobia arrived and Roxanne was back. Isis was on her lap getting cooed at by the twins, Kramisha and Damien, while Aphrodite stood next to them and smiled at the little girl. Erik couldn't help but smile too. His girls were so precious and he wouldn't know what to do with himself without them. However, he did still harbored a dormant resentment towards Roxanne for not telling him the truth sooner. He hated the thought of going through life without knowing the truth, but he hadn't. Isis was here, and safe, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Erik told Thatanos and Lenobia about how he found Roxanne in the field with the white bull. Zoey and Stevie Rae had been listening and they didn't like what they heard. "Why didn't you say anything about the white bull before?" Zoey asked.

"I was a little preoccupied with the fact that I'm a teenage father and my whole family more or less knew and never said anything to me," Erik said letting out a frustrated sigh. Zoey placed her hand on his shoulder and Roxanne didn't like it. Zoey was acting like she owned Erik, like she had to preapprove every action and emotion for him.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all of this alone," Zoey said offering him a smile.

'Alone' Erik was anything but _alone_. Zoey didn't know anything about the situation and Roxanne was growing tired of this charade. "Roxanne may we have a word with you?"

**_~Roxanne~_**

I had the misfortune of telling my father that Erik and I were engage and on my dad's birthday nonetheless. I was in the kitchen waiting for Erik and Stark to bring the rest of my cooking ingredients. I had managed to get my father to consent to having a small dinner party, and Lenobia promised to talk with him. I was sure there was nothing anyone could say to make this day any better.

"Hi," Zoey said grabbing a few green-beans and helping me snap them for the casserole. I looked at her not really wanting to talk. "I know you're upset about what I did, but it was for the best."

"Zoey save you poor excuses for someone that gives a damn! You did what was best for you and you don't give a fuck about me or my daughter!" I knew what I was saying hurt Zoey and a part of me was sorry for it, but I couldn't keep this hateful Roxanne from saying what she wanted. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the urge to make Zoey feel worse than I did.

"I'm sorry you feel like that," she said not seeming to care.

"Like hell you are! The more people that know about Isis the more danger she's in. I'm sure that never occurred to you!" I pointed out to Zoey. She looked a little conflicted, but didn't respond. We stood there snapping the string beans until Erik and Stark came in through the kitchen door.

"Hey," Erik said wrapping his arms around my waist and making me happy. The world was always at peace in his arms, and there was no such thing as pain.

"We finished the decorating," Stevie Rea said as she came back into the kitchen with Lenobia and Aphrodite. Rephaim was in his bird phase for another hour or so, and Darius was teaching. The rest of the gang stayed behind to resume classes, or in Damien's case take care of Erik's classes and things involving the play.

I played with Erik's collar, "Maybe you guys should leave and I'll held things on my own. It would be better if I talked to him with just Lenobia," I said looking up at Erik.

He looked indifferent, but I knew he was pissed. He obviously thought I wanted to back out, which could be farther from the truth. I just really had no idea of how to tell my dad everything that happened, and to do it all at once on his birthday seemed cruel. "You're not backing out are you?"

I shot daggers at him. "Of course not! I'd never do that. I just can't stop thinking about last time," I said looking down.

Erik picked my chin up and looked me meaningfully in the eye. "It will be okay."

"What if it's not?"

"I'll be here," he said before he kissed me. I didn't get a chance to enjoy it because my dad came into the kitchen with his wife, my grandma, and presences.

"Roxy," my dad said unable to say anything else. My tattoos were fully visible and judging by the look on their faces it was a bit of a shock. Danny and Davey ran into the kitchen, probably in a failed last minute attempt to warn me of my father's arrival as they promised. Soon they backed out when no one said a word.

"Lord, Lord, Lord," my grandma said as she clutched her pearl necklace, "Child wat 'ave you done?"

"Daddy I can explain," I said turning away from Erik, who wrapped his arm around my waist. My dad's eyes budged at the sight.

"Darrel," Lucy said putting her hand on my father's shoulder, but he shook her off.

"Take your hands off of my daughter now!" my dad yelled as he slowly approached Erik and I. I quickly moved between them.

"She's old enough to think for herself," Erik said.

"And I thought what happened with you and Roxanne was awkward. They weren't lying about how much her dad hates Erik," Aphrodite said to Zoey.

"Daddy, just let me explain," I started, but my dad's death stare silenced me.

"Why? Did you not learn from the last time? I want him gone!" he yelled at me. I swallowed and turned to Erik.

"Are you serious?" he asked with his eyes wide and seeking. They were looking for something in me I so disparately wanted to give, but couldn't. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Like hell you aren't! She isn't going anywhere with you, and you will never come anywhere near her again!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Damaris, but I'm not a kid and neither is she! I'm not going to leave her-ever!"

"Listen punk," My dad said getting in Erik's face, and all I could do was hold my breath and hope that they wouldn't come to blows. "She is my daughter. I pay her bills, I take care of her, I protect her. And God so help me, for as long as there is breath in my body, I will protect her from you."

"I'm the last thing she needs protection from. It's funny how much you want everyone to believe you care," Erik laughed.

"You really have no idea of what you're talking about," my dad said puffing out his chest.

"Oh I do. I was there when you left. I was the one she cried too. I was the one that made things right. When Roz died I was there doing your job. I could never in a million years fathom leaving Isis the way you left them. All for her," he yelled pointing at Lucy, "and this"-

"You really think you know it all don't you. Well, here's some man-to-man fatherly advice. It takes more than the act of sex, and a few days of playing daddy to make you a father. I was always there for Roxy. I was the one that want to all her doctor appointments and dance recitals. I drove her across the country to perform, and I helped her get everything in life she wanted. I have been there for everything-when she wanted me to or not. I wiped away her tears and kissed her boo-boos. I help raise that little girl up stairs and you're never going to go anywhere near her!" my dad was flaming and Erik was bet red.

"You can't keep me away from them!" Erik said with the coldest laugh.

"So you can hurt her all over again. You put your hands on my daughter one too many times. Hell she was carrying your chil"-

"Daddy it wasn"-

"No! Stop making excuses for this boy," my dad said as he pointed right in Erik's face. "If he loved you as much as he claimed, why didn't he call, write, email, IM! Hell, there's a billion ways to interact with a person nowadays and he couldn't us one to find you! You ran off to God knows where because of him, and never once did he call to see if we found you or to know if you came back okay! You could have died and would he have cared?!"

"I love her and nothing could ever"-

"What you say and what you do are two different things. It's been two years, and I know you weren't the one that found her, were you?"

Erik was silent giving my dad all the answer he needed. "Daddy we really need to talk. Lenobia's here to talk to you," I said trying to get him to calm down. "Please do this for me?"

"Get him out of my house!" he yelled so loud it made everyone jump.

I turned to Erik, my eyes pleading with him to go. "Can you and Stark hangout at my place?"

Erik kissed me-and my dad jerked me away by my arm. "The next time your lips touch her I'll kill you Night!"

I swallowed because I knew my dad would at the very least try. "Daddy!" I yelled at him.

"No Roxanne. This isn't a game this is your life, and your daughter's life. Vous avez fait beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai jamais été déçu en vous…pas jusu' á présent," My dad walked away. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I felt like a disappointment and just horrible for hurting everyone. My heart quickly pounded in my chest. Lucy went after my dad trying to reason with him, but I knew he wouldn't listen. I knew this wasn't going to go well, but never did I imagine this. I felt the hiccups come on before I felt the tears. My heart was broken in a million pieces.

Erik held me close and kissed my hair. "I'll come get you guys, just call me," he said walking out the backdoor with and looking back as Stark passed him. He looked at me and smiled before he left.

**_~Erik~_**

"What did he say to make her?" Stark asked as he paced the floor of Roxanne's bedroom. "It sounded bad."

"It was. He said that 'she's done a lot, but he's never been disappointed in her-until now. He's an asshole," Erik said remembering the look on Roxanne's face as the words sunk in. He wished he was with her.

"Why does he think you hit her?" Stark asked. Erik really didn't know how to respond because it was partly true. "Or maybe not." Stark said judging by the look on Erik's face.

"When I got marked I got in a fight with her ex. I pushed her, and she got hurt," Erik said trying not to punch something. Her dad was right. He had never once tried to call Roxanne, and he wasn't the one to find her. Yeah sometimes he'd ask Clara about her.

"That sucks," Stark said genuinely feeling bad for him.

"I suck," Erik murmured.

"I'd never argue with that, but I'm sure he's just over doing it. He seems really possessive of Roxanne."

"She doesn't need him, but in her mind he's all she has." Erik and Stark spent the rest of the night in Roxanne's place watching the game. No matter how hard he tried, Erik couldn't get the image of how hurt Roxanne was out of his mind. He couldn't imagine saying something that hurtful to Isis all over some boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**_~Roxanne~_**

"Daddy say something?" I asked as I held his lamp hand in mine. His eyes were glazed over and I know my dad was lost in thought. I had just told him things he's been asking to hear since I came back home pregnant. I always wondered if it would be too much for him, and now I have my answer.

My dad looked up at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry baby girl," he said squeezing my hand. "I was supposed to protect you and keep you safe and I didn't."

Two years ago I'd be happy to through my dad under the bus, and beam at the chance to see him admit his faults. Now, I knew how it felt to be a parent, and how it feels to try and want to keep your child safe. I was stubborn, much like him. No matter what anyone did or said I was going to do what I wanted. No one could have stopped me and Erik, or Nyx. There was just no way my dad could have helped.

I got up and wrapped my arms around my dad. I missed him so much. I missed talking and laughing with him in a way I just couldn't with my mom. When he life he took that away from me and I resented him for that. I've been spending too much time resenting my dad for what he didn't do and not spending enough time appreciating all he does for me and Isis. "It's okay daddy, I love you."

"I'm not going to let you go get yourself killed," he said as he pulled back and looked into my eyes. "I just can't loss you too."

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice. Nyx chose me and it can't be undone."

"I'd beg to differ," Aphrodite whispered, but everyone ignored her.

"No!" my dad said and left the room.

I sighed I had no idea of what to do. This was real and no one could change anything. No matter what I want I have to die. I have to do this for Isis. I looked to Lenobia, and she took my father's seat. "I don't know what to say to him. I think he's going to get himself killed."

"We're not going to let that happen. We can keep him safe."

"But he's going to do something stupid and I…I have to find Erik."

"Okay, let's go and I'll come back and talk with your family after things calm down," Lenobia offered with a hopeful smile. I got Isis and we picked up Erik and Stark. I couldn't help but crawl into Erik's arms and let him hold me on the ride back. Everything was going wrong and I had no idea of how to fix anything.

When we were finally alone I couldn't help but cry. Everything was just so frustrating and I was powerless. I'm a resourceful person, and no amount of money, singing, or hard work, could make things right, not for me, my dad, Erik, or Zoey. I managed to ruin everyone's lives. "Don't think like that. We just want to protect you, and we'll find away."

I looked up into Erik's eyes and I knew he felt the way I did and was trying to be strong for me. "My dad is"-

"It doesn't matter. He can't do anything. And all of this will be over before he can try."

"If my dad dies because of me I don't know what I'd do," I cried.

"I won't let anything happen to him, or you," he promised me. I held on to Erik for dear life. He was the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I knew I would never lose that.

"You need the girl to have the power you're looking for. Once she's sacrificed you'll have the power you need, and influence to rule over the vampires, and kill those useless humans. They have to kill her not you," the bull told Neferet. I didn't think it would be this easy to follow her, but it was. I wonder why Zoey never tried it. She didn't have the son of Erebus around her all the time and even when she did they weren't good at observing things that weren't on her person.

I got lower behind my bush careful not to make a sound. I had to know my enemy if I wanted any hope of defeating them. I knew I could handle Neferet, but this bull, was going to take a lot more work. How do you kill a billion year old mythical creature? Is it even possible to kill the bull?

"What should I do with Zoey then? Killing her is far too gracious and not enough to make her pay for ruining all of this," Neferet said with her voice sending a cold shiver through me. Everything about her made me… not scared, but something close. She terrified me, but that didn't make me want to run or give up. It made me twice as determined to defeat her and make sure she'd never hurt anyone else, especially my friends.

"When the child is taken away bring her to me, and I'll be sure to sentence her to a suitable fate," the bull said in his loud deep voice. "Once she serves her purpose there won't be much need for her anyway. It's quit a shame we couldn't persuade her to our side."

"We don't need Zoey Redbird. She is nothing more than a useless child"-

"A useless child that has foiled your plans time and time again," the bull yelled at her, causing birds to scatter overhead. "Never forget that. You can never under estimate a foe. No matter how much more power you possess, nothings ever prominent."

"Yes I'll remember that."

She was afraid of the White Bull, as she should be. He was pure evil and there wasn't much we could do to stop him. At least not now they want to give my daughter over to the humans, but I wasn't going to let that happen. All I needed was a plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**_~Zoey~_**

"Why is she never here taking care of Isis?" I asked Erik who was getting ready for rehearsal. Our plan was to have Roxanne do he musical magic thing, and have Neferet out herself in front of the whole school, a plan that won't work if the key person never was around when she was supposed to be.

"Everything is going to be fine Zo, she wasn't all of this to be over more than any of us," Erik said forever taking Roxanne's said. I knew Erik loved her, but she didn't deserve him. All she did was lie to him, about everything. Erik deserved more than that. He deserved more than her.

"It's just not fair. What you guys are going through. The possibility of losing your daughter after you just found out about her. It's all just so unfair," I said looking into his eyes.

"Life's not fair," he half smiled at me. I took his hand and smiled back at him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that she's safe."

"I know you will, and I believe you can."

"At least one of us does," I sighed. Lately I've been wondering about my abilities and if I could really handle this. I'm no Harry Potter this all is way too much for me. But I'm not going to give up on Isis. She deserved to live.

"We should get going before we're late," Erik said grabbing Isis, and I grabbed her diaper bag.

**_~Neferet~_**

"Mr. Heffer," Neferet said from behind the pastor's desk. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"You don't belong here," he yelled.

"I'm sure if your congregation knew what I did about our affair they'd say the same thing about you," she smiled laying the pictures of him with the secretary out in front of him.

"What do you want?" he said as he closed the door. Neferet knew he was a smart businessman even if he lacked intelligence in any other aspect of life.

"I have information that could tip the scale in our churches favor"-

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because what they're doing is an abomination, the vampires have found a way to breed humans and vampires."-

"They've done what?"

"Yes this poor girl, just a teenager at the time. They had a teen boy she had a crush on take advantage of her after her sister's death. It's a tragedy."

John knew in his heart that he should be caution, but this could help him in so many ways. He knew this plus Linda's death could get the church fired up against the vampires, the kind of fire that cause legislative change. This could lead to a political office for him. Hell Obama started as a community organizer. "How do I know this is true?"

"They girl was born with the mark of Nyx," she said handing John a picture of Isis a few weeks after she was born, when her mark first appeared.

"Is the baby a vampire?"

"So far she just displays the mark, but who knows what will happen next. Do you really want her in the sandbox with your kids?"

"If I take this on I have to have the kid. How do you expect me to get to her if she's being protected by vampires?"

"I'll give her to you."

"I don't trust you, and the fact that you blackmailed me into listening to you is a bit suspicious. I think I'm going to pass on this one."

"Then you're dumber than I thought. This child is only the beginning. Her mother was just marked and she's nineteen. Soon there won't be a human left."

"I don't believe you. No one over the age of eighteen has ever been marked. It's impossible. Get out of my office," John said hoping she was buying his act.

"By all means try and distract everyone from your affair with your dead wife. I'm sorry that will last forever." Neferet got up from his desk. "I'll have more information for you next week and I want you to have a press conference the next day."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You'll more than see, I'm sure of it," she smiled on her way out.


	15. Chapter 15

**_~Zoey~_**

Zoey couldn't contain the hatred that boiled through her whenever she saw Erik and Roxanne together. She didn't know why, but she hated Roxanne. It had nothing to do with all the information she was withholding. Hell Zoey had been in that position herself. She knew how hard it was to protect people by lying. "Are you two ever going to make up?" Stark asked as he walked behind Zoey to the rec room for the full moon ritual.

"She's the one being difficult. I've tried time and time again to fix things. I just give up," Zoey lied. She really didn't care about the false friendship they once had. It was a lie and in the past. Her one objective was to save Erik and Isis no matter the cost. Even if she had to get rid of Roxanne to do it.

"I'm sure this thing will blow over soon enough. Neferet has been quiet too long so we can't be vulnerable."

"We won't be," Zoey said turning to look into Stark's eyes. She kissed him for good measure. Zoey had to make sure her plan went off without a hitch. She was going to get rid of Roxanne if it took her last breath to do it.

Zoey never questioned the hatred bubbling inside of her. The yarning to take Roxanne down had quickly become second nature. Zoey could come up with seventy-five scenarios of plausible accidental death for Roxanne whenever they were in a room alone. She had let darkness into her heart and was so good at hiding it not only from everyone else, but from herself too, but secretes never stayed that way in the House of Night.

"Z, are you ready to start?" Damien asked when he noticed Zoey seating out by Nyx's statue.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready," Zoey said going back into the rec center. As she entered the room she noticed that Roxanne had disappeared again. Erik was talking with Lenobia in front of the crowd. They were smiling so it had to be about something good. "Hey," Zoey smiled at them.

"Hey, you're starting a little late aren't you?" Lenobia smiled at Zoey.

"I guess I got a little distracted," she nervously smiled. "I'm ready to start now. I kinda wish Roxanne were here though. The circle feels complete with her in it," she lied.

"She had to run an errand, but I'm sure she won't miss the next one," Erik smiled at her. Zoey loved it when she made Erik smile, mostly because Roxanne couldn't stand it when he agreed with her.

"We have rehearsal still?" Damien asked.

"Yep and we still need to do light blocking with Joseph and Tyler," Erik informed him. The two of them had become really close as the play preparation got deeper. Damien was the stage manager and he was making sure all the pieces were fitting seamlessly together. Zoey liked moments like these, simple ones were she could forget that the world was going to hell, and that evil lurked around every corner waiting to devour her friends. Zoey longed for the times were biggest problem in life was whether or not to shave her legs. That was before she discovered her destiny, before she met her friends, and loss so much more.

"Come on Damien, we're already starting late," she said dragging Damien away.

The gang finish the full moon ritual in good time, and soon they were off to the stage to work on the play.

~Roxanne~

I knew I wasn't crazy someone was following us. Miles, Aurox, and I were getting the club ready for another inspection which meant we need to go down to the wholesale warehouse to get new bar stools and a few tables. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. "How are you and Erik doing with the whole parenting thing?" Miles asked in his silky smooth accent. His voice was like velvet and his gaze was questioning as he looked at me.

"It's good, we're on the same page with everything," I said in a teasing manner, but I hated that Erik and Miles refused to be friends. I he could accept Aurox as a friend Erik wasn't really a far stretch. Of course Miles didn't hate Erik as much as my dad did, but Miles was a pretty close second.

"I hope you say the same in a week," he smiled at me. "Can you help me get the last table in the van," he said to Aurox. The boys lifted the table and carried it to the car.

I started behind them with a chair, than I felt someone behind me. I turned to see who was there and there was nothing but the warehouse. I turned back around and there was Nyx standing before me. I dropped the chair as my surrounding started to blur. "What's wrong?" I asked know that Nyx only appeared when things were extremely bad.

"Merry meet young priestess," she smiled at me.

"Merry meet Goddess, please tell me Erik and Isis are okay?" I asked not knowing if I could bear it if I failed her.

"Fear not young priestess for your love ones aren't the one in danger. You are," she said plasing her hand on my forehead. I felt a chill work its way through my body than it was like I was on fire. "Strong magic has been performed on you and Zoey to pin you against one another. You mustn't let that happen young one. For you need each other very much," she informed me.

"Are we day and night? Are we supposed to join?" I asked her hoping to get a straight answer.

"It all depends on how the next few days unfold. If you and Zoey can make it past your hatred of one another than you will be able to commune with one another and connect as day and night."

"And if we can't?" I asked her.

"You know the answer to that my love," she said looking sadly at me.

"And if I do this Isis and Erik will defiantly be safe?" I asked.

"I gave you my word did I not?" I just nodded my head.

"So what are Zoey and I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"Follow the path before you as Zoey will follow her. Yours is the most risky so I had to remove the spell put around your mind. Do not fear what is about to happen to you," she said and than she was gone.

"Roxanne," Miles yelled as he held me.

"I'm okay," I said easing myself up. Aurox grabbed my other arm and helped me to my feet. "Thank you."

"You need to get to a doctor or something," Miles said as we walked to the van.

"I'm fine, it was a vampire thing," I said getting in.

**_~Zoey~_**

Erik and I had just put Isis to sleep and were waiting for Roxanne to get in. She was out with Miles and Aurox doing things for the club. I was hoping she'd sneak Aurox in, because it had been sometime since I got to see him and talk to Heath. I missed Heath a lot these last few days of rehearsal. I missed everything about my old life actually. I missed the simplicity of it all. "Do you ever wish you could go back and make it all stop? Just live in a happy moment?" I asked Erik.

He laughed at me. "I see playing Nyx is starting to get to you," he said handing me a glass of wine, than pouring one for himself. "I have."

"What was your happiest moment?" I asked him.

He laughed and looked lost in his thought. "You tell me yours."

"Before my mom got married, my family were really close. We'd all go to grandma's on the weekend. It was my brother's birthday this particular weekend, and we all were going to make this huge dinner, his favorite things. I remember looking around at them smiling and joking with one another and thinking, I never want this to end," I said with a tear falling down my cheek. Erik reached over and wiped it away. We looked each other in the eye and smiled. I slowly moved in and kissed his lips.

The door opened and we quickly pulled away from each other. I turned to see Roxanne and Aurox staring at us in utter shock. I smiled at the look on Roxanne's face and she rushed to their room. Erik quickly got up and followed her.

**_~Roxanne~_**

After seeing Erik and Zoey kissing I had to leave. I couldn't stand being in the same space as the vile girl. I trusted her and befriended her and now she stole my heart. I threw whatever I could in my bag. Nyx was wrong there is no way Zoey and I could move pass this and join as one. Zoey had obviously lost her mind. I stopped when I reached Isis' crib. I looked down at my beautiful baby, and I cried. The family I wanted to give her was broken, and I couldn't see it ever being fixed. Not to mention the fact that if I couldn't make things work with Zoey, Isis would be killed.

"That wasn't what it looked like," Erik started from the door way.

"So you didn't kiss Zoey…again?" I questioned as I held on to the side of the crib.

Erik rushed over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He placed his head on my shoulder and held me close and tight. "I don't know what to say to you. I love you so much Roxy."

"Erik if this is your love I don't want it. I can't even look at you without feeling sick to my stomach," I cried.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't know how this happened," he said trying to piece things together.

I managed to turn to Erik and be brave enough to say, "I just need so space Erik can you do that for me?"

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I said picking up Isis carefully.

"You are home, both of you. We're home. Where ever we are together is home," he yelled.

"Shh," I said rocking Isis. "I'm going to stay at my dad's we can talk tomorrow," I said as I walked pass him.

"You can't just take her," he said making me stop.

"You don't get to say that. Not after what you just did. You don't get to make me feel bad," I said not looking at him.

I walked out to see Zoey arguing with Aurox who was probably translating for Heath. "We're leaving," I said and they both stopped and looked up at me.

"You can't just take her from him. He is perfectly capable of caring for her. It's not like you've been doing much of that anyway."

"Look, you don't know shit about me Zoey, but if you keep pushing me, Nefert will look like a walk in the park. I will kick your ass," I said than I walked out the door, not wasting a second to hear Zoey's rebuttal.

"Roxanne wait," Erik said coming after me, but Aurox punched him in the face when he go to the threshold of the door.

We made our way down the hall and got into the elevator. Aurox put his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. "You're going to be okay," he promised me.

I just nodded my head even though I didn't see how it could be true. Everything I fought for in life was now gone. The one person that meant the world to me was gone. And now I had a baby and reincarnated vessel to care for on my own.


	16. Chapter 16

**_~Roxanne~_**

"I'm going to kick his ass," Danny said jumping out of his seat and slamming his hands on the table. Morgan and Miles saw me crying in the car after I sent Aurox in with Isis. They demanded I tell them what happened and Aurox spilled the beans.

"Please just let it go," I said as Morgan held me.

"No love," Miles said. "He doesn't get to hurt you again and walk away."

"It wasn't his fault I just didn't expect to see it happen," I said and they all looked at me oddly.

"Zoey is under a spell and she thinks she's in love with Erik. She just kissed him when we walked in," Aurox informed them.

"Since when do vampires do spells?" David asked.

"Since the dawn of time," I shrugged. "When I passed out earlier the vampires' Goddess Nyx was warning me. She tried to prepare me for this."

"So why is this happening?" Morgan asked.

"You remember when I told you that the only way to have peace is if the night and day join for it?" I asked her.

"So what does that have to do with you and Zoey?" Danny asked.

"We're night and day, we have to join as one to bring harmony."

"And this is what Isis was supposed to do. Why you traded your life for hers?" Miles asked.

"Yes."

"Didn't she die at the end of that story?" he asked making everyone freak out.

"You aren't dying for anyone," David yelled.

"Shut up," I yelled at him. "This is my life and if dying means all of you get to live without a human vampire war on your hands than I'd die a thousand time. I'd do anything to keep her safe and I know all of you would to," I yelled when my dad came through the kitchen door.

"You guys have to see this," he said turning on the tv.

Sharon Phillips of Fox23 was outside of the crazy-Jesus-freak church with Zoey's stepdad. "Here we are with Pastor Heffer who says he has proof of a pending vampire epidemic," she started. "Can you tell us some of the things you suspect they are trying to do?"

"Yes Ms. Phillips, I have recently learned from a trusted informant that the vampires are planning to eradicate the human race. Those few of us that remain will be food," he said creepily looking into the camera.

"And what proof do you have. For centuries we've live pretty peacefully with the vampires. They mostly choose to keep to themselves?"

"We've learned of a young girl that they've breed to have a vampire child," he said and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. How could he know something like that? "And as if that wasn't bad  
>enough they've found a way to turn the girl into a vampire."<p>

"Oh dear God," my dad prayed by my side. I reached out and grabbed his hand. We all knew this day would come sooner or later, but now that it was here I had no idea of what to do.

"Do you hear that?" Aurox said.

"Yes," I said looking out the window.

"What are you two talking about I don't hear anything?" David said as he turned off the tv.

"Police sirens I have to get Isis," I said. "Stall them as long as you can," I said signaling Aurox to follow me upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Aurox asked me as I packed a bag of essential and got some money from my rainy day jar.

"We are going to run long and far," I smiled at him. "Not literally because I can't run," I said calling Aphrodite. "Hey, Aph can you and Dragon meet me at your parents' place."

"Yes I know it's early in the morning. You're gorgeous how much beauty sleep could you need. Thank you Aph, and please on Nyx don't tell a soul about this," I said and she paused and agreed.

We got to Aphrodite's place and there was the whole gang. At least those who could brave the sunlight to make it here. "This isn't you and Dragon coming here alone," I yelled at her after I put Isis in a room upstairs with Shaunee and Erin.

"Grandma Redbird told us about the church," Damien said.

"We just need somewhere to keep Isis for a little while. I have a plan, but I need her to stay somewhere safe," I said to Aphrodite. She gave me a knowing look. She was going to take Isis somewhere safe as soon as she got the chance.

"We need to talk," Erik said pulling me aside. I watched the contempt play out on Zoey's face before I said anything. "Roxanne please."

"We have nothing to talk about. Not a damn thing," I sneered between my teeth.

"Isis is in dang"-

"I know that and the fact that you'd do this after everything I told you, after everything I did, makes it hurt twice as much," I yelled at him.

"Are you two alright?" Aphrodite asked. "You look like you're going to kill each other."

"We just might," I said looking Erik dead in the eye.

"You're behavior is uncalled for," Zoey said from behind Erik.

"I forget inviting you into this conversation," I said fixing my attention on her.

"I don't need your permission to do anything," Zoey yelled at me.

I made my way pass Erik so Zoey could see I meant business. "Listen here you little bitch. Your title as high priestess in training doesn't make you any better than me," I yelled at her and she snorted. "You aren't entitled to anything because you can control all the elements, so stop acting like a stuck up bitch. Because when it comes down to it, you're a worthless piece of shit."

"Roxanne stop," Erik said pulling me back.

"She's big and bad enough to start something she can be big and bad enough to finish it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you Roxanne. I already got what I want," she smirked at me than smiled at Erik.

"You little," I yelled and went to slap the smug smile off her face, but Erik caught my hand before it hit her, and he and Stark were pulling us away from each other. "I'm going to make you pay," I said jerking out of Erik's hold. I ran upstairs to say goodbye to Isis not knowing if I would come back alive.

The twins left us alone and went downstairs. Erik just stood by the door and watched me with Isis. I held her close and told her how much I loved her, and that she should be a good girl and follow the rules, and that I'd always be watching over her. Soon I had rocked her back to sleep and with tears in my eyes I lay her down and turned to the door.

Erik's eyes were red. He looked furious and I didn't care. He did this to himself. "You can't go out there and risk your life. You need a plan," he said as her grabbed my arm. I thought I could make a clean break, but that wasn't happening.

"Why are you acting like you care about my feelings Erik?" I questioned. "You just broke my heart. I could get ripped apart by the bull and it wouldn't hurt half as much. I hate you," I whispered not believing I could manage to say such a thing.

"You can't mean that. I need you. She needs you," he yelled at me.

"You should have thought about that before your tongue went down Zoey's throat," I yelled back at him and went down to the chaos unfolding downstairs. Everyone was yelling questions at Zoey and Aurox was the first to notice Erik and I come back into the room. I grabbed my purse and headed to the door. For some reason everyone was quiet and still.

"Don't go please?" Erik begged one last time. I halted at the door tears already falling. I turned and he closed the distance between us. He gently caressed my cheek and kissed me softly. "Please don't go."

"I love you so much, but I just can't do this. I can't be in a relationship with three people," I took off Erik's ring and put it in his hand. I kissed his cheek, said "Goodbye," and left.

For a couple of minutes Erik stood there frozen. He dropped to his knees and looked down at the ring in his hand. Erik greeted his teeth and let out a loud growl as he threw the ring at the door. He got up and went upstairs.

None of them had ever seen Erik look of defeated. He looked like misery herself. "Zoey you need to fix this as soon as possible," Damien said looking Zoey in the eye.

That was what she needed to snap out. In that moment watching Roxanne leave made the spell Beverly put on her break. Zoey had no idea of what she had done, but she had to fix it.


	17. Chapter 17

Erik was determined more than ever to get his family back. He was going to do whatever he had to get Roxanne back. He'd go where ever he had to get Roxanne back. He wasn't going to let her walk away this time. He was going to fight for her. He needed her more than he needed air. He had to find her, and get her to see reason. He honestly didn't know what to say that could make things right. He didn't know why Zoey kissed him, he thought she was happy with Stark. Nothing made sense anymore.

**_*Roxanne*_**

Iplowed through the halls on a mission. I was unsure of how well my plan would work, but it couldn't be any worse than the alternative. I took a deep cleansing breathe and prayed to God for strength, and to Nyx for guidance. I turned the door handle with my game face on. "We need to talk now!" I yelled seeing Beverley in Neferet's office.

"And what is it you wish to talk about?" Neferet asked.

"It's private," I said looking between her and Beverley.

"I was just on my way out," she said and left us alone.

Neferet walked behind her desk and she reminded me of Charlize Thornton in that resent version of _Snow White _Kristen Stewart ruined. She had gained more power somehow and I could feel it. That scared the crap out of me. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?" she smiled from behind her desk.

"You know about Erik and I," I said and she smiled.

"The whole world knows now," she said.

"Then you know I have to protect my daughter, no matter the cost," I said and her smile deepened.

"And what is it you wish for me to do?"

"I know you're the one that went to Zoey's stepdad. I also know that you are still in tingled with the white bull. All I ask is that you help me protect my daughter and Erik?" I asked her hoping I didn't sound terrified.

"And what do I get out of this little arrangement?" she asked me.

"I'll make Zoey powerless," I smiled.

Neferet laughed a laugh that was hauntingly dark and thick with spite. "I've already rendered Zoey powerless. No one trust her but her stupid little friends," she smiled.

"And with them she still have power. I can ruin her, isolate her, make her yearn for death," I said drawing on my hatred for Zoey. I guess I was convincing because Neferet perked up in her sit.

"You seem sure of it," she said giving me a tissue when my eyes started to water.

"It wouldn't even be what she deserves," I hiccupped. "I want to wring her little neck and watch the life slowly drain from her."

"Sounds like a great idea, but how do we make it happen?" she asked me.

"I'll take care of everything. I just need your promision to do so."

"You have it," she said extending her arm to me. I grabbed her forearm and she looked me in the eye. "Don't you dear double cross me, or I'll kill you myself."

"I think I hate Zoey more than you do. As long as you up hold your end of the bargin, Zoey is as good as dead, if that is what you want her."

**_*Zoey*_**

I tried again to talk to Erik, but he wouldn't answer his phone. Damien told us that he and Roxanne's father were planning on taking Isis to Haiti until everything cooled down here. I felt just horrible for what I did, and I had no way to make up for it. Roxanne and Erik were AWOL and everyone else didn't seem to understand. I felt like I had no control over my actions. Something dark took over me and made me do all of that.

I admitted to Stark that when I first saw Roxanne and Erik together I was a little jealous and as I hung out with him it felt like when I first arrived to the house of night, before everything got turned upside down. We felt connected. I walked down the hall with Stark by my side. I held his hand as everyone whispered about us or silently stared. "It's nothing we haven't been through before," he said squeezing my hand.

"But this time I was only one responsible for the horrible things that happened. I ruined Erik and Roxanne's relationship and Neferet had nothing to do with it. There's no one to blame but me," I confessed.

"Story of your life it seems," Neferet said coming over to me and Stark.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her.

"I need to speak to Stark about his academics," she smiled at him.

I looked at stark and he looked back at me before Neferet added. "I haven't got all day young warrior."

"I'll be right back," Stark said and kissed my forehead.

"How touching come on!" she yelled.

I watch them walk down the hall and turned to face the whispers and glares on my own.


	18. Chapter 18

**_*Zoey*_**

I went the whole day without seeing Stark again. When I entered the lunch room he was at the small circular lunch table Erik, Roxanne, and Damien sat at. Surprisingly Erik, Damien, Shaunee, and Kramisha were already there. They all looked upset as they talked about something in whispers. "Hey what's going on?" I asked as I sat my lunch tray between Damien and Shaunee. Damien slipped me a sheet of paper that was balled up. My guess after reading it was that Erik was responsible for that. Roxanne was planning a concert the same night and time as the opening of our play.

"We'll still be able to put on the show and most of the upper classmen are in it so we'll get a good turnout," I said trying to be optimistic.

"I'm not hungry," Erik said putting down his fork and roughly running his fingers through his hair and pulling at it.

"Roxanne is pulling some of the students out of the play. This is going to count as a project grade which is 65% of our final grade," Stark said filling in the blank.

"Why would Roxanne want to destroy the play? She basically helped make it so great. Her score is amazing," I said dumbfounded.

"That's how you and Erik got so close. She was cleaning up your mess and you were pathetically trying to get Erik to fall in love with you," Erin said from behind me.

"Erin," Shaunee said trying to calm her.

"No this isn't a joke, this is real. Isis is in a lot of danger, and yet again we lost another friend to Neferet all for Zoey to get another guy. One she cheated on twice," Erin huffed.

"Erin I didn't mean for any of this to happen, you have to believe that?" I asked her. I was hurt that she thought I would purposely hurt anyone especially Roxanne.

"I honestly don't know what to believe about anymore, Zoey," Erin said rushing out of the café as the bell rang and Shaunee followed her.

"I think she just needs some time to get over this I think we all do," Damien said.

Just as we reached the door Roxanne came in with Becca, Amber, and their new friend Bridget. "I tried to warn you about Zoey, we all know her reputation speaks volumes," Becca said as she grabbed on to Roxanne's arm and lead her around us. Erik stepped away from us and grabbed Roxanne's other arm. "We need to talk about the play," he said through his teeth.

"I'm busy tutoring this period, maybe after classes," she said with a lot of sass in her voice before she strutted away.

Never once did she glance at me or Erik, but I knew she was hurting. For some reason our link to each other felt stronger. I made a note to ask Nyx about that when I had my free period. I was going to get Roxanne to see that this was a grave mistake, and I was going to help her protect Isis.

**_*Roxanne*_**

I regretted telling Erik that I'd talk to him. He was in his office calling to me through our mind link. I was trying really hard to ignore him, but it wasn't working. I rushed down the hall to his office and pushed open the door. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled at him.

He smiled at me and removed his reading glasses. Somehow he was capable of grading tests while screaming my name through our mind link. "I was hoping you'd stop by," he said nonchalantly. "Have a seat," he said as he came around his desk. He poured us each a glass of blood laced wine.

"What do you want Night?" I asked him. He handed me my glass and sat right next to me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Isis is going to Haiti in the morning," he said putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I talked to my father, I know," I smiled at him. I sat my glass on his desk and stood. "If that's all," I started turning to the door but he grabbed my arm like he did earlier. He looked into my eyes and I could tell he was reading me. "What?" I asked when he smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't.

"I know your secret," he said turning us so my backside was pressed to his desk and his was facing the door.

"And what might that secret be?" I asked.

His face glen as if he had the sun trapped in his mouth. "You still love me," he said as he gently caressed my face. Already the butterflies started to set up camp in my stomach. They danced around in anticipation of his next move. His lips looked ready to kiss and I swallowed my urge to do so. Neferet could have a minion in here lurking about and I could not risk giving into him.

"I do," I said before I dug into my emotional reserve to make my performance as believable as possible. The look of hope on Erik's face was almost enough to stop me from continuing, but I kept going. "And I probably will always love you," I said and again the hope and love in his eyes made me pause. "I suppose it's a girl thing to fall for the no good piece of shit that stills your innocence," I smiled with tears in my eyes. I could see that he was hurt. "I may love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. Miles was right, you did always have a knack for hurting me. First by sleeping with every girl in school, then by leaving and never once thinking about me, and now with Zoey. I guess that's what I get for not seeing you for what you were. You were just like all the other pretty boys with rich parents at that school," I said with my chest heaving as the anger poured out of me. "I'm through being your door mat. I'm tired of being the in to get to Erik Night. I'm not going to sit back and watch you be happy with someone else while I pine after you. You can't keep doing this to me. I put my life on hold because I wanted you. I said no to Miles because of you. I left my family because of you. I'm a vampire in the middle of a war because of you. And now my daughter could die because of you, and that little whore you can't stay away from.

"I hope you and Zoey get along just find. How does it feel knowing that even when she got you all to herself, she still choose someone else? It must feel nice having her choose Stark, after she choose Heath, and let's not forget Blake, Goddess rest his soul. And here we have poor sad Erik. The dick that lost his friends, family, and still didn't get the girl. You're pathetic," I said and pushed pass him. I guess he was shocked because he didn't follow after me.

Once I turned the corner I raced down the hall. I had to find a way to stop our imprint. It was the only factor I left out of the plan. I needed Erik to hate me. I needed him to keep his distance so he'd be safe. For some reason the concert didn't work. I remembered him saying that breaking the imprint would hurt, and I didn't want to but I had to hurt him again. I drove to Mile's apartment and texted him to let me up. Danny and Davey were on their way to Haiti with my dad and Lucy. My Grandma was more than happy to have everyone going home with her.

I got to his door and he immediately opened it. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and started to cry. I wanted my life to be simple and easy like every other teenager, but here I was nineteen with a two year old, a recently marked vampire, and I had major boy problems. Not to mention the fate of all man and vampire kind resting on my shoulders, but no biggie, right? I looked in to my best friend's eyes. I was going to ask him to do something unbelievable, but I knew without a doubt that he'd say yes. "Will you imprint with me?"

**_*Zoey*_**

I stood outside Erik's door with Damien and Stevie Rea. Everyone else was at the tunnels and we couldn't find Shaylin anywhere. She had managed to detach herself form Erik a few weeks after arriving, but she was nowhere in sight. As I went to knock on the door Erik opened it. He was grunting like he was in pain. "Ohmigoddess Erik are you okay?" Stevie Rea asked.

He looked miserable. "She," he looked hurt and confused as he tried to finish his thought. "She broke our imprint," he said quickly.

Damien gasped, Stevie Rea's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, and I felt empty. I felt like an old Halloween pumpkin on Thanksgiving Day-useless. "Erik I'm"- I tried to apologize but he shook his head and held up his hand.

"I was in control of myself even if you weren't this is just as much my felt, if not more, as it is yours."

"I'm still sorry," I said.

"I know," he shook his head.

"Before you go, we came here looking for Shaylin," Damien said when Erik turned to leave. "Have you heard from her?"

"The last I seen of her she was with Lenobia after Roxanne pulled her out of class. She might still be there," he said. "I really wish I could help but I have to find Roxanne."

**_*Roxanne*_**

I paced the floor of my room. I didn't know if the Embassy was a good place to hide out from Erik. I was sure he would either be trying to find me, or trying to forget about me and the imprint. "He always said we shouldn't be imprinted, he really can't get mad at me?" I said turning to Shaylin and Aurox.

"Heath said his feelings about any and everything are totally irrelevant," Aurox said translating for our fourth member. Shaylin was the only other person I trusted to pass on messages between Lenobia and I, because her mind was a blank slate to everyone as of late. It was nice having friends by my side. Miles and Morgan were busy at the club, and I had to figure out how I was going to get Zoey alone. I figured Aurox could do that, but Neferet was still unaware of his connection to Heath and that had to stay that way, at least until one of my problems disappeared.

"We need a plan to get Zoey to the clearing the spell hast to happen in, and we need to get the spell from Kramisha if she has it yet, and we need to figure out how to get Neferet's power to help with the spell," I said as I paced the floor. "Maybe you should get back to the tunnels. That way you can keep an eye on things and see if Kramisha comes up with anything," I offered as Shaylin looked a little worried. "What?"

"I just don't want to leave until Miles or Morgan gets back. I don't want you to be alone. Erik would kill me," she smiled.

"Aurox is here and I'm going to be fine. I'm just nervous. I never saved the world before. How did Zoey do this?" I asked turning my attention to Aurox.

"Lots and lots of Kleenex," Aurox translated. "What is Kleenex?" We found ourselves laughing and soon Shaylin went back to the tunnels and we started on our plan to save the world.


End file.
